amor entre espinas
by s.abril
Summary: Edward Cullen un hombre sin escrupulos penso que no se enamoraria pero nunca deves decir nunca...
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer pero la historia es de mi loca cabeza

Edward pov

-Me molesta tanto este pueblo, solo a Aro se le ocurre hacer trato aquí,- me queje molesto si no fuera por que es uno de mis mas grandes compradores lo mandaría al demonio.

-Tranquilo Hermano no esta tan mal,- dijo Jasper señalándome a las niñas que salían de la high school.

-A demás a qui la policía no nos molesta.-

Reí irónico en ningún lado la policía se atreve a molestar a Edward Cullen, -detente,- le pedía a Dimitri mi chofer.

- Averigua quien es y como se llama,- dije señalando a una hermosa niña de ojos color chocolate.

Ella no podía mirarme los vidrios polarizados se lo impedían pero yo pude deleitarme de sus bien formadas curvas.

- La quiero en mi cama,- ordene

-Edward hoy no, tenemos tratos con Aro y serán largos,- dijo hablando calmadamente para no hacerme enojar,- pero mañana la tendrás si aun la quieres.-

Lo pensé por unos instantes y asentí Aro siempre hace mas largo de lo necesario los tratos y lo mas seguro es que lleve algunas mujeres para hacernos compañía.

Le ordene a Dimitri que continuara, -encargarte de ella la quiero en mi cama mañana,,- no importa lo que tengan que hacer dije tajante, - pídele a Laurent que se encargue personalmente de eso….-

Tenias razón Jasper dije Aro alargo demasiado el tiempo.

–Pero valió la pena,- dijo -serraste un muy buen trato y te divertiste con las ´´amiguitas´´ de Aro.

-Si ,-

dije con hastío, -estoy cansado que todas las mujeres terminen a mis pies por el hecho de ser Edward Cullen me gustaría que se pusieran un poco difíciles que tal unos tres o cuatro minutos,- agregue divertido recordando lo bien que la pase.

-Ya quisiéramos todos tener tu suerte,por cierto -dijo pasándome unos papeles.

-La chica se llama Isabella Marie Swan tiene 17 años vive sola con su madre su padre murió hace 3 años.

-Perfecto,- dije mirando la foto que Laurent había puesto en el informe

-La quiero mañana en mi cama no, hoy- me corregí ya que ya había amanecido -por ahora es todo Jasper puedes ir a dormir tu también dije cuando llegábamos a la casa de Forks.-

-Todos pueden descansar solo deja un par de hombres en la entrada, Dimitri encárgate de eso.- le ordene.

Me fui a mi cama imaginando que esta noche tendría a esa niña si se porta bien tal vez la deje de planta para cuando tenga que venir a Forks mire la foto y me extraño darme cuenta que me inspiraba ternura, va no sea ridículo Edward tu no sientes ternura por nadie menos por una tonta niña lo que necesitas es dormir.

Jasper me despertó. -Lo siento Edward pero ha surgido un problema con la entrega de Tijuana,- gruñí molesto maldita sea si Emmett no se hubiera atrevido a casarse con mi hermana Rosalie lo enviaría a el pensé, pero el muy infeliz tiene suerte que no lo halla matado si Sue no se metiera tanto en lo que no le importa Emmett estaría muerto.

_no te atreverias es tu amigo casi hermano_. pense

-Prepara todo salimos en diez minutos,- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos me di un rápido baño ya dormiría un rato en el avión.

-Laurent quiero a esa niña en mi avión ahora,- dije tajante

-Pero Edward… - intento hablar Jasper lo fulmine con la mirada y se callo en seguida.

Al parecer la niña puso resistencia ya que la traían dormida ordene que la acostaran en la cama del avión la observe durante el trayecto

-Eres realmente hermosa,- murmure rozando su brazo antes de salir del avión para arreglar mis asuntos.

-Que nadie le ponga un dedo encima o lo mato, llévenla a la casa de San Diego la quiero en mi habitación. ordene.

-Vamos Jasper tengo que arreglar las cosas pronto me esperan en mi cama.-

Las cosas se solucionaron pronto me fui a mi casa estaba ansioso por tener a esa chiquilla entre mis brazos por lo visto pasaría otra noche sin dormir…..

Bella pov

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me gire en la cama jade por la sorpresa estaba en un lugar que no conozco, no tengo ni idea como llegue aquí pero lo peor fue darme cuenta que no estaba sola alguien dormía a mi lado.

Me moví con mucho cuidado de no despertar al hombre que estaba a mi lado cuando intente pararme una mano me lo impidió

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo el hombre que hace un segundo parecía dormir

-¿Qui…en… es… usted?- Pregunte temerosa intentando zafarme de su agarre pero me sujeto mas fuerte

–Déjeme ir,- suplique -¿Dónde esta mi mama?- Dios que abra pasado con ella,-¿Cómo llegue aquí? -Se río burlonamente lo cual me molesto.

-Tranquila, para contestarte todas tus preguntas necesito escribir un libro, ¿siempre eres tan preguntona?- Dijo y me jalo dejándome sobre el intentando besar mi boca.

Me aleje, ¿Que le pasa, quien se cree que es?,- se burlo con esa sonrisa que me pareció hermosa pese a el coraje que tenia y sus ojos eran tan hermosos como arrogantes.

-Isabella-

me llamo molesto, -no te pongas difícil igual pasara mejor disfrútalo tanto como yo te voy a disfrutar,- logre zafarme de el y corrí a la puerta lo escuche suspirar mientras corría en busca de una salida me tope con una mujer mayor que parecía amable.

-Ayúdeme por favor,- susurre cuando me percate que el hombre ya estaba a un lado la mujer se coloco frente a mi

-Edward que te pasa- le grito molesta.

-No te metas Sue esto es asunto mío, sigue en la cocina ese es tu sitio a qui no lo olvides,- me asuste al pensar que metí en problemas a la señora pero a ella no pareció importarle.

-Athenedora,- dijo la mujer que al parecer se llama Sue

-Lleva a esta niña, -dijo asiendo énfasis en niña, -a la cocina a comer algo debe estar hambrienta,- ahora que lo decía la señora me di cuenta que a si era.

-Y tu Edward Cullen me vas a oír,- el hombre levanto una ceja mirándola desafiante.

-Dale de comer y llévala a mi habitación,- ordeno girándose sobre sus talones para irse

-!Edward Cullen!- grito la señora,- tu y yo vamos hablar,- me miro y dijo, -no te preocupes ve a comer yo iré después por ti ,-me sonrío y acaricio mi mejilla dándome seguridad se retiro siguiendo a el hombre.

Edward pov

Suspire frustrado al sentir a Sue detrás de mi si no fuera por que casi es una madre para nosotros ya la habría corrido me gire a encararla

- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Acaso ya no solo te bastan todas esa mujerzuelas que pasan por tu cama, ahora tienes que violar niñas, pero quien te crees Edward Cullen.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Sue,- dije molesto

Entre cerro sus ojos y luego escupió las palabras;

-Me importa por que te quiero, no te das cuenta el daño que te haces tu mismo te consideras tan poca cosa que tienes que obligar a un niña a estar en tu cama ¿acaso no te crees capaz de enamorar a una mujer?.

La fulmine con la mirada -no es una niña tiene 17 años y si yo quisiera Isabella estaría completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi pero para que igual se ira cuando me aburra.-

-Eres de lo mas cínico pero si estas tan seguro demuéstrame que puedes enamorarla,- me reto

-Estas retándome,- dije divertido, -pues bien dame quince días y esa niña estará comiendo de mi mano, luego le susurre al oído, -eres cruel sabes que se ira Edward Cullen jamás se enamora pero si tu quieres lo are, la enamorare.-

-Te doy un mes para que lo logres pero habrá reglas,- suspire frustrado antes de preguntar

-¿Cuáles?-

-No la obligaras a hacer nada que no quiera y si en un mes decide irse sin haberse enamorado la dejaras ir en paz.-

-No se, porque simplemente no te corro y me llevo a la cama a Isabella, pero voy a aceptar solo por darme el lujo de ganarte,- dije burlándome -todavía no nace la mujer que no caiga en mis redes,- dije tajante

-Ya veremos, quien gana al final- dijo muy segura

-Un mes Edward, solo un mes ni un día más.-

-Lárgate a la cocina antes de que te corra,- dije molesto

-Inténtalo,- me reto -no tendrás tanta suerte y por cierto si es una niña teniendo en cuenta que tutienes 28 años,- dijo alejándose

_faltan dias. pense_

Maldita sea por que había aceptado ahora tenia que cumplir mi palabra ya veremos cuando Isabella este enamorada y Sue se arrepienta al ver como sufre la pobre por no poder tenerme.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí espero que sigan leyendo mis locuras


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer Bla bla bla bla

Amor entre espinas

Edward pov

Después de que Isabella cenara Athenodora la llevo a mi habitación tal y como había ordenado la pobre se miraba muy asustada si Sue no hubiera armado un escándalo mañana estaría de regreso a su casa pensé.

-Entra y cierra la puerta -dije molesto cuando se quedo parada en la puerta mirándome como si quisiera matarme

-Toma, -le di una de mis pijamas, -ahí esta el baño señale, al ver que se quedo inmóvil la tome por el brazo y la lleve al baño.

-Ahí hay cepillos de dientes nuevos toma uno,- le señale donde estaba cada cosa toallas en fin toma todo lo que necesites puedes bañarte

-Isabella,- la llame molesto al ver que no se movía y no dejaba de mirarme molesta.

-Bien, como quieras igual estarás aquí por un tiempo esta en ti hacértelo fácil ahora báñate,- le ordene- sigues sin moverte niña-

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? -La moví jalándola por el brazo realmente estaba molesto.

_A si no vas a ganar_ pensé al menos finge tratarla bien por unos días después la botas cambie mi tono de voz

-Te sentirás mejor -dije intentando acariciar su mejilla pero se alejo antes de que la pudiera tocar suspire frustrado y salí dándole espacio.

La escuche llorar mientras se bañaba por primera vez sentí pena por alguien que no fuera mi familia quizá simplemente la lleve hoy a mi cama y mañana la deje ir por que debo seguirle el juego a Sue.

_Por que tu ego es muy grande y Sue te acaba de retar además la niña no esta nada mal y no debe tener mucha experiencia a si que podrás moldearla a tu gusto y por que no la dejaras irse tan fácil al menos hasta que te de algo a cambio_.

Al fin dije cuando la vi salir traía puesta mi pijama la tuvo que doblar de las manos y los pies me causo gracias verla de esa manera al darse cuenta que la miraba divertido me fulmino con la mirada pase por un lado de ella para bañarme intente tocar su rostro pero se alejo.

Me reí por lo visto esta niña tiene su carácter cuando entraba al baño al fin hablo

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir?-. Pregunto tímidamente sin mirarme

-En mi cama por supuesto- conteste

-!NO!- grito molesta rodee mis ojos y dije

-Tu,, dormirás donde yo diga a si que no intentes hacer nada mientras me baño si intentas escapar no llegaras ni a la puerta y esto será mas difícil para ti pórtate bien y yo intentare ser amable,- prometí.

Al terminar de bañarme pensé que con un poco de suerte esta niña acepte ser mía esta noche y mañana Sue no podrá decir nada, si ella acepta pero me lleve una sorpresa al no verla en la cama, me agarre el pelo frustrado esta niña me desquicia, al intentar salir de la habitación la mire dormida en el piso enrollada en una cobija no pude evitar reírme de su actitud tan infantil.

La tome en brazos y la acosté en la cama tire al piso la toalla que me puse de la cintura para abajo quedando desnudo, me pareció divertido meterme a si a la cama, me va encantar ver su reacción cuando lo note.

Bella pov

Intente no abrir los ojos pensando, que todo lo que había pasado fuera solo una pesadilla o un sueño, si mas bien un sueño un hombre tan guapo no puede ser una pesadilla, calma Bella lo mas seguro es que René ya este preparando el desayuno suspire y decidí abrir los ojos.,

Maldición no era un sueño el hombre estaba aquí a un lado de mi en la cama un momento a que horas subí a la cama, me mire rápidamente y gracias al cielo aun trai puesta la pijama, tenia su olor impregnado nunca había olido algo parecido, sin moverme para no despertarlo con mi vista recorrí la habitación y mis ojos casi se me salen al descubrir su celular.

Despacito salí de la cama para tomar el celular, cuando lo tuve en mis manos marque a la policía pero antes de que me contestaran lo sacaron de mis manos.

-No te han dicho, que tomar cosas ajenas sin pedirlas se llama robar,- dijo molesto- ¿a quien llamabas?-

-A la policía,- dije desafiante pero el muy cínico se burlo

- ¿Y que pensabas decirles?-

-Que me tiene secuestrada, que quiero volver a mi casa, necesito saber como esta mi mama,-. intente que no se quebrara mi voz no le daría el gusto de verme llorar

-Isabella, la policía trabaja para mi a si que es inútil que les hables no harán nada por ayudarte,- dijo tajante

-¿Eres policía?-pregunte pero una fuerte carcajada me confirmo lo contrario tome valor y pregunte

-¿Dónde esta mi mama? ¿Qué le hicieron? Necesito hablar con ella por favor,- suplique no voy a decirle que me tiene secuestrada

-Al fin hablas,- pareció pensar por unos minutos luego me dio el celular -háblale y no importa lo que digas no podrá hacer nada la policía del país trabaja para mi y en Forks son mis perros fieles a si que no importa,- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Forks ¿entonces donde estoy?- Pregunte temerosa no recordaba como había llegado aquí ni siquiera recordaba haber visto nunca a este hombre.

-Llámale antes de que me arrepienta –

-Si,- conteste enseguida esperando que no se arrepienta de dejarme hablar al primer timbrazo contesto mi mama.

-!MAMA !-dije ansiosa al escuchar su voz

-Bella, hija ¿Dónde estas? Por Dios niña me tienes vuelta loca buscándote, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Mama,- susurre tratando de tragar mis lagrimas,,- -estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, siento haber desaparecido sin avisar las traicioneras lagrimas caían sin poder evitarlo.

-Bella hija Billy y Jacob están aquí te hemos buscado toda la noche dime donde estas y ahora mismo iré por ti.-

-Lo siento mama, no puedo solo puedo decirte que estoy bien pronto, volveré lo prometo -dije intentando creer que seria posible

-Adiós mama,- y colgué

Me sentí rodeada de unos brazos que me parecieron protectores llore unos minutos hasta que me percate de quien era lo aleje inmediatamente -SULTAME- grite molesta pero me arrepentí al instante.

-Es… tas… des … nu …do ,-dije girándome para no verlo jamás he visto un hombre desnudo y no quería que fuera la primera vez.

-Que tiene de malo, ni que fuera la primera vez que miras un hombre desnudo,- dijo divertido rodee mis ojos no iba a decirle que nunca había visto uno

Edward pov

Le pedí a Sue que le trajera ropa de Alice y todo lo necesario para que se arreglara y bajáramos a desayunar me divirtió ver que se encerraba en el baño para cambiarse como si una cerradura me fuera a detener.

-Isabella,-

Dije sin aliento al verla en ese sexy vestido y con esas zapatillas Sue estaba jugando sucio sacudí mi mente ya que estaba mirando cual seria la forma mas rápida de deshacerme del vestido.

-Bajemos a desayunar,- como de costumbre no contesto la tome del brazo para llevarla conmigo me di cuenta que no trai ni una gota de maquillaje bueno hoy me encargaría de comprarle todo lo que necesitara para un mes.

-Isabella come,- le ordene al ver que no había tocado el desayuno me miro con odio, es tan divertido verla intentando asustarme cuando en realidad parece un tierno gatito me gire al escuchar a Sue.

-Bella ¿no te ha gustado mi comida? Vamos niña tienes que comer o me sentiré ofendida,- dijo amablemente tomo la cuchara y la llevo a la boca de ¿Bella? A si la había llamado.

Me divertí viendo a Sue obligarla a comer mande unos cuantos mensajes para que le trajeran a Isabella todo lo que necesitara me voy a divertir mirándola como al fin saca la mujer interesada que todas llevan dentro.

Me llego un mensaje maldita sea tendría que salir a solucionarlo personalmente si el infeliz de Emmett estuviera aquí el se encargaría de todo

-Isabella tengo que salir vendrán a tomarte medidas, puedes pedir lo que necesites, Zafrina conoce exactamente mis gustos por lo que no habrá problema con lo que escojas, me va a gustar- volvió a fulminarme con la mirada mientras yo le sonreía burlonamente.

Intente besarla antes de irme pero se alejo podría besarla a la fuerza si a si lo quisiera pero será mas divertido hacerlo después de que compre todo lo que quiera de alguna forma pagara y no será un simple beso.

Acaricie su rostro antes de que lograra alejarse me maraville por su suavidad y sin pensar dije

-Me gusta tu piel tan tersa,- la escuche bufar- puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no intentes escapar.-

-Pídele a Sue que te muestre la casa yo vendré en cuanto me desocupe,,- estaré ansioso de recibir mi recompensa le guiñe un ojo.

No se que tiene Isabella pero me atrae mucho quizás después de una tarde llena de pasión deje de atraerme después de todo que puede tener de especial es igual a todas solo les interesa lo que puedan obtener a cambio de su cuerpo.

-Laurent encárgate personalmente de Isabella, que no escape,- dije tajante antes de subir al auto.

-Vamonos,- ordene pero la imagen de Isabella llorando me llego de golpe y la ternura que me inspiro tanta que quise consolarla.

-Detente, Dimitri,-

ordene el cual se detuvo enseguida llame a Laurent y le indique Isabella puede usar el teléfono o cualquier cosa que dese y que nadie le toque ni un pelo o lo lamentara.-

-Ahora si vámonos.- ordene

Jasper me miraba entre divertido y confundió.

-Pensé que se iría hoy, pero por lo visto estará por aquí mas tiempo debe ser buena en la cama.- murmuro divertido

Lo fulmine con la mirada no me gusto que hablara de Isabella algo que nunca me había importado agarre mi pelo nervioso por lo que Isabella estaba provocando en mi.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa contigo hermano?, Te perdiste, ¿Qué tiene esa niña? No,- dijo asombrado,- aun no duerme contigo te salio difícil.

-Jasper- dije molesto, -se quedara un mes y después se ira eso es todo lo que debes saber.-

Antes de llegar a casa me llamo Zafrina para decirme que Isabella no acepto nada y que ella se había tomado la libertad de dejarle dos cambios.

Isabella que es lo que estas tramando ya lo descubriré por que no aceptaría las cosas creí que se volvería loca comprando todo lo que nunca ha tenido debe ser una táctica pero no caeré como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

Al bajarme del auto mire a Isabella en el jardín jugando con los perros se veía hermosa a pesar de traer sus pantalones de mezclilla viejos al igual que su blusa y tennis me sorprendió mirándola le sonreí y por un momento me pareció ver una sonrisa también en su rostro me acerque para verla mejor.

-Hola-

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me fulminara con la mirada.- ¿Qué tal tu día?.- No respondió me molesto y dije groseramente.

-Te, traerán ropa y zapatos mientras estés aquí debes vestir como mujer y no como niña,- le solté su pelo que estaba atrapado con un broche.

-Isabella,- la llame molesto cuando se alejo de mi la tome por la fuerza apretándola contra mi cuerpo me acerque a su boca la sentí temblar la solté de golpe no quería asustarla se fue corriendo a la casa suspire.

Isabella Swan serás mía por las buenas y no solo por que Sue me reto sino porque me gustas mucho por terca y difícil.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y a todos los que me leen


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer yo solo les comparto mis locuras

Bella pov

Me senté en la secadora esperando que mi ropa saliera de la lavadora y volví a oler la pijama de Edward que ya traía puesta, me regañe mentalmente, _como es posible que me guste su olor, no solo te gusta su olor Isabella_.

También te gusto como te abrazo y cuando estuvo a punto de besarte, tú corazón casi se sale del pecho ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? No tienes ni idea de que va hacer contigo.

-Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Escuche la voz más hermosa que jamás haya oído aun cuando esta molesto me gire y conteste irónicamente.

-No es obvio, lavando mi ropa,- me miro extrañado cuando se dio cuenta que eran los pantalones y mi blusa no volvería a ponerme nada que venga de el, no voy a darle ninguna ´´recompensa´´ como cínicamente dijo en la mañana.

-No tienes que lavar nada, tira esa ropa mañana te traerán la ropa que rechazaste,- me miro con ternura y yo aproveche el momento

-Déjame ir por favor,- suplique

-Prometo no decir nada a nadie, ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer conmigo?- Suspiro, pero no contesto y su mirada se lleno de lastima.

-Hare, lo que me pidas pero déjame ir, por favor,- levanto una ceja y dijo

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Asentí en respuesta ya que si hablaba mi voz se quebraría se acerco tanto que podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro, rozo mis labios apreté mis ojos conteniendo mis lagrimas.

-Aquí no,- dijo tomándome de la mano, me llevo a su habitación apenas entramos, me agarro por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y besándome me quede muy quieta sin saber que hacer, sentía bonito pero también tristeza, que mi primera vez no fuera por amor.

Dejo mis labios me miro molesto, antes de volver a adueñarse de mis labios, sus manos hicieron contacto con mi piel ,sentí como se adueñaba de mis pechos, mientras su boca se deslizaba por mi cuello, apreté mis ojos pero las traicioneras lagrimas salieron y se escapo un sollozo de mi boca.

-Isabella, ¿Que sucede?- dijo preocupado, lo mire suplicante no quería que se arrepintiera quería volver a mi casa

-Yo… lo… siento,- solloce

-Es, solo que,- suspire, -es mi primera vez -susurre lo escuche bufar al tiempo que se volteaba y sus manos se convertían en puños durante unos minutos que me parecieron horas no dijo nada mientras mis lagrimas no paraban.

Estaba tan cerca de volver a casa, por que tenia que ser tan tonta y arruinarlo todo se giro y tomo mi rostro obligándome a verlo a los ojos

-Isabella nunca te habían besado.- susurro no era una pregunta, pero aun a si asentí en respuesta.

-No llores-

dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. -No, voy a tocarte, todo esta bien,- repetía mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Por favor, solo hazlo quiero volver a mi casa,- dije suplicante

-Intentare ser agradable, solo dime que debo hacer,- murmure mientras el negaba.

-Isabella, no soy tan cruel te dejare ir a tu casa, solo quiero algo a cambio,- lo mire esperando que dijera que quería

-Dame treinta días y después te iras prometo no hacer nada que tu no quieras.-

-Treinta días,- dije sollozando

-¿Por qué? Yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conocía por favor,- me pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos pero al instante se volvieron duros

-Lo tomas, o lo dejas,- dijo tajante

-lo tomo pero lo prometes me dejaras ir – dije esperanzada

-Si, te iras en treinta días.- dijo amablemente y le creí

-Gracias- dije sinceramente luego tome una cobija para irme al piso pero el negó con la cabeza

–No, duerme en la cama no voy hacerte nada.-

Asentí temerosa de hacerlo enojar y que al final no me dejara ir, después de todo no era el hombre frío y duro que muestra me acosté en una orilla de la cama y el en la otra dándonos la espalda.

-Buenas noches Isabella, que descanses- dijo dulcemente

-Gracias hummm...…- luche internamente entre decirle que me llamara Bella mi nombre completo nunca me a gustado aunque con su voz suena tan bien al final susurre.

-Bella, solo Bella- no estaba segura si alcanzo a oír o no pero lo sentí girarse me tense pero su dulce voz me relajo.

-Bien, entonces Bella- volvió a girarse y yo sonreí como tonta Dios que me esta pasando.

Edward pov

Tenia rato despierto, admirando la belleza que dormía placidamente a mi lado y de la cual no se nada solo que es hermosa y extraña jamás pensé que no aceptara las cosa y mucho menos que se ofreciera a cambio de su libertad sin pedir mas a cambio.

Me siento como un patan, jamás imagine que fuera virgen y mucho menos que nunca la hubieran besado lo peor es que me enojo mucho el creer que ponía resistencia al besarla, pero no fue así simplemente no sabia besar eso me agrada voy a enseñarla seré su maestro y me encargare que nadie mas lo sea.

Sue, me dio un gran regalo sin saberlo yo la habría tomado y la mandaría de regreso a su casa, pero Sue tentó mi ego y esta niña mi vanidad me encanta la idea de ser el primero.

Bella se estira ya esta despertando no se que me espera hoy contigo, pequeña pero voy a descubrir como eres en realidad tal vez mañana que es mi cumpleaños numero 28 te lleve a cenar para festejar, por lo pronto hoy pasare el día completo a tu lado.

-Buenos días- susurre cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos me regalo una sonrisa que trato de ocultar al instante.

-No se, que tienen de buenos si no desperté en mi cama,- dijo molesta lo que ocasiono que me pusiera furioso, quien demonios se cree esta niña para ser tan grosera después de lo bien que me he portado con ella.

-Isabella no tientes a tu suerte, que me puedo cansar -dije furioso, me miro asustada por lo que decidí calmarme, _trata de ser amable Edward si quieres llegar a conocerla._ Me levante de la cama y no pude evitar reírme al verla cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y girarse para no verme.

-No te preocupes, estoy vestido al menos traigo el pantalón de la pijama,- dije divertido Bella abrió sus ojos solo para fulminarme con ellos lo cual me divirtió aun mas.

-Lo siento,- me disculpe al ver que seguía molesta. -Pero a mi favor, puedo decir que ignoraba que fueras virgen, ahora vístete y bajemos a desayunar que hoy pasaremos el día juntos,- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte molesto se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

-Por mi ropa, se quedo en la secadora anoche,- negué inmediatamente

-Se que rechazaste las cosas que te trajeron, pero Zafrina dijo que te dejo dos cambios ponte uno y listo,- agacho la cabeza y susurro

-No los tengo, se los di a Sue para que los devolviera- me inspiro tanta ternura parecía un gatito acorralado intente acariciar su rostro pero se alejo

-Isabella,- la llame molesto -le diré a Sue, que te traiga algo para cambiarte y mas vale que no te pongas necia, igual te lo pondrás no puedes andar lavando diario tu ropa, te comprare lo que necesitas para 30 días.-

-29- dijo tajante levante una ceja y la mire desafiante.

-Ayer dijiste 30 días hoy solo quedan 29,- explico suspire frustrado -de acuerdo 29 días,- me vestí y salí

-No, te tardes quiero que desayunemos juntos- dije antes de cerrar la puerta

Le pedí a Sue que le llevara ropa mande unos cuantos mensajes para que le trajeran ropa, zapatos, cremas en fin todo lo que necesita una mujer y también pedí un par de bikinis se me ocurrió la magnifica idea de pasar la mañana en la alberca de la casa.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto divertida Sue.

-De maravilla Isabella prácticamente come de mi mano,- mentí descaradamente

-Si, claro como digas,- murmuro al tiempo que se giraba

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien, Sue gracias por preguntar -

Sue le sonrío y sirvió el desayuno mientras conversaban dejándome fuera pero yo también tenía mis tácticas de guerra no solo Sue.

-Bella- dije interrumpiendo su charla -que te parece tomar el sol te hace falta broncearte un poco y por que no podemos también refrescarnos en la alberca.-

-No lo se,- dijo mordiendo su labio -yo… solo broncearnos,- murmuro asentí divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sue quien no podía creerlo, -te traerán trajes de baño, elige un par o dos y póntelo te espero en la alberca,- dije después del desayuno

Bella pov

Por Dios quien entiende a Edward tiene un carácter tan difícil, debe ser bipolar me vuelve loca, ahora hay tanta ropa sobre la cama que no se cual escoger

-Tomare solo un par de blusas y un par de pantalones,- le dije a Zafrina

-Lo siento, señorita pero el señor Edward dijo que le dejara todo lo necesario para 29 días, aquí están los bikinis,- dijo cambiando la conversación suspire frustrada no podía hacer nada. _Son solo 29 días Bella y luego estarás en casa_.

Me puse el bikini que apenas si tapaba lo necesario, me sentía desnuda nunca había usado una cosa tan diminuta

Sue me llevo a la alberca y en el camino conversamos

- ¿Por qué te pones esa bata?-

Pregunto divertida la mire suplicante y le mostré el mini bikini meneo la cabeza y sonrío

–No te preocupes Bella Edward es un buen hombre, aunque intente aparentar otra cosa, tu solo tenle un poco de paciencia, por favor.-

Ya no escuche mas a Sue cuando mis ojos encontraron al Dios griego que tenia frente a mi vista, con su cuerpo tan bien formado y que solo era cubierto por un traje de baño me sonrío, cuando se giro y me descubrió mirándolo.

-Bella, ven- me ofreció su mano y la tome sin pensar pero al instante la solté lo escuche suspirar pero lo ignore

–Siéntate aquí,- dijo señalando unos camastros junto a la alberca me miro burlón mientras decía, -no te sienta bien mi bata, ¿Por qué no te la quitas?-

Me mordí el labio y dije -no, a si estoy bien gracias,- rodó sus ojos y desamarro la bata y sus manos intentaron deshacerse de ella, pero al tocar mi piel sentí una corriente por lo que me aleje.

-Yo puedo quitármela gracias,- dije irónicamente mientras la quitaba y me sentaba tratando de taparme con la bata lo mas que pude me miro curioso sentándose a mi lado y cuando al fin hablo dijo.

-Bella ya que estarás por aquí 29 días, que te parece si intentamos conocernos y llevarnos bien.-

-Me estas pidiendo que seamos amigos,- dije sorprendida

-Algo por el estilo,- dijo sonriendo -vamos cuéntame algo de ti.-

Hummm... pensé que decir pero no se me ocurría nada, mi vida no tiene nada de interesante por lo que decidí preguntar, después de todo los amigos pueden preguntar ¿no?

- Dijiste que la policía trabaja para ti ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? Ya que es obvio que no eres policía,- dije recordando su burla cuando se lo dije

-Recupero lo que es de mi familia, es todo lo que puedes,- saber mi corazón se acelero había dicho familia acaso es casado- ¿eres casado? -Pregunte en un susurro

Escuche una fuerte carcajada, -no, por supuesto que no me refería a mis hermanas y a mi,-

- ¿tienes hermanas? Y ¿tus papas?,- También recordé que no sabia cuantos años tenia estaba llena de curiosidad.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Veo que tienes muchas preguntas y me alegra, toma,- me ofreció el bloqueador,- aunque estés completamente tapada úsalo tal vez al rato el calor haga que te quites eso,- señalo con desprecio la bata.

-No haz contestado mis preguntas- lo acuse

-Ok, voy a contestar pero tú también lo harás cuando sea mi turno,- asentí esperando sus respuesta mi nombre es

-Edward Cullen pronto cumpliré 28 años, Sue tiene toda la semana recordándomelo, tengo dos hermanas, Rosalie de 25 años y Alice de 20 años- no se por que pero me pareció ver dolor en sus ojos cuando dijo Rosalie -mi padres Esme y Carlisle fallecieron cuando tenia trece años por lo que Sue prácticamente es mi madre.-

Lo mire sorprendida trato de que no le mirara el dolor que sentía pero no pudo ocultarlo

-Bien suficiente, ahora tu cuéntame se que te llamas Isabella Marie Swan, eres hija única, tu madre trabaja de maestra en un jardín de niños y tu padre falleció hace tres años que eres tímida ha y virgen,- dijo burlón.

Lo mire sorprendida como sabía tanto de mí pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes que pudiera decir algo

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- Escuche su voz preocupada

-Recordaba a mi papa,- murmure- lo extraño tanto, se que René también lo extraña y que solo vive por mi Dios debe estar devastada.-

-No te preocupes, vas a volver y puedes llamarla todas las veces que quieras, pero no llores no voy hacerte daño, recuerda tenemos un trato cuéntame de tu papa ¿Qué le paso?-

-No se mucho mi papa es… era policía en Forks y creo que hubo un asalto o algo así en la parte trasera del centro comercial murió en cumplimiento de su de ver,- me sorprendió ver la cara de horror de Edward tan mal me veía quizás por que nunca había llorado como ahora tenia que ser fuerte por Rene lo sentí acercarse mas de la cuenta sus pulgares limpiaban mis lagrimas.

-Bella lo siento, siento tanto que pasaras por eso, lo lamento tanto te juro que si pudiera….- Se quedo cayado y me abrazo

-Edward tu dijiste que la policía de Forks trabaja para ti conociste a mi papa,- murmure entre sus brazos

-No Bella en aquel entonces, el que se encargaba de eso era Emmett, yo no trato directo con ellos, tranquila intenta calmarte,- se separo de mi y pidió que nos trajeran limonada.

-Vamos a nadar.- me pidió cuando me calme.

-No se nadar,- susurre se sonrío y me susurro al oído -te cuidare y si tu quieres puedo enseñarte,- sentí una corriente corriendo por mi cuerpo que me hizo estremecer.

Me ofreció su mano y gustosa la acepte cuando la bata cayo al suelo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Bella, estas realmente hermosa,- dijo comiéndome con la mirada me sentí incomoda y me sonroje su mano libre fue a mi mejilla, me encanta como te sonrojas.

-Edward.-

Se escucho una grito nos giramos y mire que una mujer corría a los brazos de Edward, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos sobre todo cuando la beso en la mejilla y le daba vueltas.

-Alice creí que venias mañana,- dijo feliz

-Pues no, hermanito tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hoy Ros te manda saludos, mañana vendrá.-

Lo escuche bufar -los muertos no hacen visitas Alice.-

-No, tienes razón hermanito, pero tampoco tienes por que depositar en su cuenta, algo anda realmente mal,- fingió concentrarse agarrando su barbilla mientras Edward la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hola- me dijo ignorando la mirada de Edward -tu debes ser Bella, Sue me hablo de ti y creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas.-

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y la de Alice nos llevo a la alberca creo que mis días aquí serán mas fáciles solo espero controlar mis sentimientos que me están volviendo loca no pudo sentir nada por alguien que me secuestro ¿o si?.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios besos nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer Bla bla bla

Gracias a todos en especial a aneka- - martha1990- piscis1- sophia18- nadiarc22- loriamaya- Altamira- lunaisabella- noitebarbie- michellerm39- sophimay- elenitamc- - chely- paula

Bella pov

Mientras Edward se terminaba de bañar para ya dormirnos recordé el día increíble que pase a su lado, quien se porto como todo un caballero no intento besarme ni propasarse, aunque podía sentir como me miraba lo peor del caso es que me gustaba mucho sentirme deseada.

Alice fue muy amable, aunque se despidió pronto diciendo que tenía algo que hacer a lo que Edward dijo que no quería sorpresas escuche que salía del baño cuando me hablo.

-Bella deberías llamar a Rene antes de dormir,- dijo ofreciéndome su celular

-Gracias-

tome el celular y Edward me sonrío -te espero, abajo habla todo lo que quieras - salio de la habitación aproveche para hablar con mama y decirle que estoy bien y que pronto volvería por lo menos la escuche un poco mas tranquila.

Cuando termine la llamada busque a Edward y le devolví su celular cuando lo tomo acaricio tiernamente mi mano mientras me sonrojaba.

-vallamos a dormir.- susurro, llevándome de la mano esta vez no la quite dejándome guiar.

Esta noche estaba mucho mas tranquila Edward ya no me da tanto miedo y eso es lo que ahora me asusta, por que no puedo estar enamorándome de el, no tengo ni idea por que me quiere tener aquí pero se que me iré y no volveré a verlo nunca por lo que debo cuidar mis sentimientos.

Mientras imaginaba como seria si Edward se enamorara de mi, por lo menos le gusto creo _¿si no por que me tiene aquí? ¿Cuál será la verdadera razón por la cual me tiene aquí?_ Necesito descubrirlo tal vez a si vuelva antes a casa….

-¿No puedes dormir?- Escuche la dulce voz de Edward

-Lo siento,- me disculpe al darme cuenta que me había adueñado de las cobijas el solo sonrío cuando estire las cobijas para arroparlo.

-Intenta dormir Bella mañana iré a la oficina, necesito descansar.- susurro

-Podría dormir en alguna otra habitación me parece que hay varias.- dije esperanzada

Se giro y me miro molesto -buen intento ahora duerme y déjame dormir.- dijo tajante suspire frustrada como puede cambiar tanto de un segundo a otro por suerte el sueño me llego y pude dormir pronto no quería hacerlo enojar.

-Buenos días! Despierta dormilona,- me despertó la dulce voz de Edward abrí los ojos con pereza

-Buenos días- susurre prácticamente más dormida que despierta pero me pare de golpe cuando mire que Edward estaba completamente vestido

-Date prisa quiero que desayunemos juntos antes de irme a la oficina tendrás todo el día para ti, pero quiero que estés lista vendré por ti a las siete para ir a cenar y a bailar,- miro que iba a protestar por su manera de pedir las cosas levanto su ceja y me miro desafiante suspire frustrada pero que otro cosa podía hacer a si que solo asentí.

-Toma me dio un vestido quiero que te pongas eso para la noche ya pedí que vengan del salón de belleza a encargarse de todo lo que necesites.-

-Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees? Para decidir por mi yo puedo tomar mis decisiones,- me miro furioso

-Mira Isabella…..- Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!-

Dijo Alice al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo besaba -ahora si oficialmente tienes 28 años –

-Gracias Alice- susurro antes de quedarse paralizado mirando furioso a la otra mujer que venia detrás de Alice.

Quien tambien era hermosa como ellos a diferencia de los ojos azules de Alice los de ella eran tan verdes como los de Edward y su pelo rubio es tan hermosa que me senti incomoda.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Rosalie? -Pregunto furioso se agarro el puente de su nariz antes de continuar- te deje muy claro que los muertos no regresan mas te vale que no este aquí el infeliz de Emmett por que si no ahora si lo mato.-

-Demonios Edward ¿Quién te crees que eres? Me case con Emmett por que lo amo.- dijo nerviosa y desafiante

-Si, después de revolcarte con el sabrá Dios cuantas veces y en mi propia casa.- escupi las palabras.

-Como si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho,- dijo mirándome de lado -al menos yo lo hice por amor y me case con el.-

-Si por que estabas embarazada y el muy infeliz sabe que lo habría matado de no ser a si.-

-No te entiendo Edward exiges respeto a la casa de nuestros padres y tu traes mujerzuelas a la casa,- mis ojos casi se salen me había llamado mujerzuela.

-Isabella no es ninguna mujerzuela,- dijo tomándola del brazo vete y no vuelvas.

-Edward -lo llame asustada- por favor no por mi culpa,- me ignoro

-Basta ya ahora si me van a oír los dos.-

Grito una Sue muy molesta al tiempo que golpeaba a Edward en el brazo para que soltara a Rosalie - a la biblioteca los dos en este instante, mi pobre Esme debe estar revolcándose al ver a sus hijos discutir de esa manera,- agrego tristemente

-No te metas Sue,- dijo Edward muy molesto

Sue lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo tajante -cállate y caminen los dos no quieren dar espectáculo para todos los empleados ha y tu no creo que quieras que Bella vea como voy a nalguearlos a los dos verdad,- Edward negó con la cabeza ambos caminaron callados parecían dos niños chiquitos

Alice me guiño un ojo y camino tras ellos

-¿A dónde vas tu?- Pregunto molesta Sue Alice solo se encogió de hombros y se fue de largo no pude evitar el reírme ante tal espectáculo.

Edward pov

Estaba realmente consternado nunca me había importado que dijeran nada de las mujeres que me acompañaban pero que Rosalie hubiera ofendido de esa manera a Bella hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

Sue comenzó con su sermón después de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca -ya me tienen harta los dos con sus tonterías, tu Rosalie hablas a diario para saber de Edward y pedirme que te ayude para que te perdone.-

-No voy a perdonar que te portaras como una cualquiera, te he dado todo Rosalie- dije antes de que Sue me callara

-Que te calles te dije que tu todos los días preguntas ¿Ya llamo Ros? ¿Cómo esta? Por que demonios simplemente no se abrazan y se dicen cuanto se quieren.- Ros bajo la mirada y se acerco.

-Lo siento Edward no debí hacerlo de esa manera pero tu nunca aceptarías que Emmett y yo nos amamos y también quiero agradecerte el hacer todo lo posible por mi bebe,- los ojos de Ros se llenaron de lagrimas

La abrace -no llores, sabes que si hubiera podido habría hecho mas lo lamento tanto pero el Dr. Dijo que en un año podrías volver a embarazarte,- me sonrío y dijo

-¿ya me perdonaste?-

-Supongo que ya te abandono y quieres volver,- dije cínicamente aunque sabia que no la seguridad que contrate para ella sin que lo supiera me tiene bien informado aunque no dijeron que vendría.

-Como si no te tuvieran bien informado de todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer,- abrí de golpe mis ojos pero fingí inocencia -quédate todo el tiempo que quieras pero no me presiones, no se si logre aceptar a Emmett,- me sonrío y dijo -gracias.-

Sue nos abrazo a ambos -así me gusta mis niños,- dijo entre lagrimas de felicidad

Ros se colgó de mi brazo para ir a desayunar -solo una cosa Ros,- dije antes de llegar al comedor -Isabella estará por aquí un tiempo no quiero que seas grosera con ella,- me fulmino con la mirada pero antes de que dijera nada

Sue hablo -no te preocupes hijo yo cuidare de ella y Ros no será grosera con ella,- dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

Mi sangre hirvió de coraje al ver a Emmett muy tranquilo sentado en mi mesa desayunando y encima el muy cínico dijo

-Hola hermano, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte,- se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano.

Le di un golpe a media cara haciéndolo caer me prepare esperando un golpe pero Ros se puso entre los dos al igual que Alice, Bella me agarro el brazo y me miraba suplicante.

Emmett se levanto y se llevo la mano a su labio limpiando la sangre -vamos Edward sabes que si lo hice a si es porque tu no me hubieras permitido estar con Ros y pues el amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.-

-Me voy-

dije tajante antes de que también Emmett me convenza de perdonarlo tome a Bella de la cintura y la lleve conmigo hasta la puerta no puso resistencia pero la podía sentir nerviosa.

-Lo siento Bella lamento el show que viste,- me miro llena de ternura y pregunto

-¿no vas a desayunar?-

-No, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la oficina pediré que me lleven algo para desayunar vendré lo mas temprano posible, no te preocupes por Rosalie no volverá a decir nada,- acaricie su rostro y salí necesitaba estar solo.

Bella pov

Me quede mirando a Edward irse y recordé que no le dije feliz cumpleaños sentí que alguien se acercaba y me tense pensando que fuera Rosalie

-Bella vamos a que desayunes olvida lo que viste Edward es un poco gruñón pero nos quiere mucho a Ros y a mi.-

-Muévete Bella que tenemos mucho que hacer para la cena de cumpleaños de Edward,- dijo cuando vio que no me movía

Toda la mañana Alice me torturo con exfoliaciones, mascarillas, depilaciones en fin me pregunte donde estaría Rosalie que nunca se acerco a nosotras Alice me mando a la habitación de Edward después de terminar con mi tortura y me dio un vestido para que me lo pusiera.

-Pero Alice, Edward dijo que me pusiera otro vestido,- dije insegura pero a Alice no le importo -este le va a gustar mucho ya lo veras póntelo,- cuando al fin Alice termino de arreglarme me puso frente al espejo y lo que mire me dejo maravillada al entrar Edward

Alice se retiro diciendo que se iba a terminar de arreglar

Edward pov

Llegue a casa por Bella para llevarla a cenar y a bailar esta niña me gusta mucho estoy pensando seriamente hacerla mi amante oficial la enseñare a hacer todo lo que me gusta y me encargare que nadie mas la toque.

Al entrar a mi habitación me quede con la boca abierta ese vestido tenia un escote que me dejaba ver toda su espalda y marcaba sus pechos deleitándome la vista, me alegro que lo eligiera en lugar del que le dije.

-Isabella, estas realmente hermosa,- dije sin aliento, me miro complacida y se sonrojo acaricie su rostro, -me encanta tu sonrojo.-

-Edward, umh.- dijo tímidamente

-¿Si?- Respondí sin dejar de mirar sus ojos que me deslumbraban me estaba enloqueciendo completamente.

-Fe… liz… cumple…años yo… debí decirte en la mañana pero te fuiste enojado y…. -

-No importa Bella todavía puedes darme tu regalo,- dije esperanzado me miro temerosa negué con la cabeza ya sabia lo que pensó pero aprovecharía el momento.

Tome su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo y mi otra mano tomo su rostro, no intento separarse pero la sentí temblar no se si de miedo o deseo, me incline para rozar sus labios tiernamente la escuche suspirar y me aleje feliz de provocar eso en Bella.

-En unos minutos estaré listo para que nos vallamos,- me fui directo al baño para darme un rápido baño estaba realmente complacido esta cayendo redondita.

_Tu también_ pensé _nunca habías pensado tener una amante de planta_ –es solo por que seré el primero

Cuando baje en busca de Bella para irnos Alice estaba lista para ir con nosotros

-¿A dónde vas Alice? -Pregunte molesto rodó sus ojos y dijo -con ustedes- suspire frustrado tenia planeado pasar un rato agradable solo con Bella….

Gracias a todos por leerme por sus alertas y favoritos las quiero nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer bla, bla, bla…

Edward pov

No me quedo de otra que llevar a Alice con nosotros tenia planeado seducirla esta noche, por lo que le advertí a Alice que solo cenaríamos y regresaríamos a casa pero me lleve una sorpresa al llegar al restaurante.

-Alice, te advertí que no quería sorpresas,- dije molesto, se encogió de hombros y su brillante respuesta.

-No recuerdo haberte oído.-

Las ayude a bajar del auto sentí como Bella se tensaba al entrar al restaurante pase mi brazo por su cintura dándole apoyo me miro apenada y dijo.

-Creo que yo no debería estar aquí,- la mire extrañado por su comentario

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunte curioso me miro apenada y luego miro a toda la gente

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward.-

Ronroneo, Tanya prácticamente jalándome para darme un abrazo solté a Bella para corresponderle, mire disimuladamente y sonreí satisfecho al darme cuenta que le incomodo que abrazara a Tanya.

Volví a tomarla por la cintura y esta vez Bella se pego a mi por si sola esto va hacer muy divertido y por lo que veo no me costara mucho seducirla esta noche, tendré que apurar todo esto para recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Tanya déjame presentarte a Isabella,- Tanya ni siquiera se molesto en verla, y cuando Bella dijo mucho gusto estirando su mano tuve que lanzarle una mirada de advertencia para que no la dejara con la mano estirada.

Lleve a Bella a la mesa y la presente con todos mire a Rosalie molesto cuando ella y Emmett se acercaron a darme el abrazo.

-Felicidades Edward.-

Me dio unabrazo, mirandome suplicante,- Ros dijo que tenia que venir y donde manda capitán...- asentí

-Muy inteligente de tu parte Emmett -rei irónicamente correspondiendo al abrazo en realidad extrañaba no solo a mi mano derecha si no a mi mejor amigo pero tenia que darle una leccion por haberse robado a mi hermana.

Bella estaba muy incomoda se la paso callada solo contestaba con monosílabos cada vez que podía sacarle platica ya que Tanya se sentó a mi lado acaparando toda mi atención decidí tomar la mano de Bella y acariciarla con mi pulgar para darle seguridad.

Alice también intentaba que Bella se sintiera cómoda pero el duendecillo de mi hermana tenia tantas cosas que hacer solo a ella se le ocurre invitar tanta gente.

Rosalie simplemente fingió que Bella no estaba sentada en la misma mesa se la paso platicando con las Denali cuando sirvieron la cena me di cuenta que Bella no había probado la ensalada.

-¿No te apetece la ensalada?- Me miro apenada mordiendo su labio pero no contesto solo miro hacia la mesa y fue cuando lo comprendí tome el tenedor de la ensalada lo lleve a su plato tomando ensalada y después la lleve a su boca.

Se sonrojo pero lo acepto le ofrecí el tenedor y me acerque a su oído para que solo escuchara ella -solo fíjate cual tomo yo,- me sonrío tímidamente y se sonrojo aun mas pase mi dedo índice rápidamente por su rostro ganándome una mirada asesina de Ros.

Después de cenar Alice dijo en mi oído que tenia que abrir el baile suspire frustrado magnifico.

- Alice un baile le reproche lo único que quiero es ir a casa,- le murmure

-Creo que te gustara bailar con Bella,- asentí y le pedí que bailara conmigo.

-Edward, ¿de verdad quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto insegura, rodeé mis ojos y no conteste solo la tome del brazo y la lleve a la pista aproveche que la música era suave.

La pegue a mi cuerpo mi mano en su cintura la acariciaba dulcemente la subí un poco y me tope con su espalda descubierta no pude resistirme y la acaricie la escuche suspirar mientras la acercaba mas a mi cuerpo.

Dios esta niña me esta volviendo loco lo único que quería era volver a casa y deshacerme de su vestido, lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro quería volver a probar sus labios.

Bella se tenso y se separo un poco la fulmine con la mirada por que demonios se pone tan difícil –_eso es lo que tu querías no se lo dijiste a Jasper_ pensé irónicamente.

-Creo que el del cumpleaños debe bailar con todos.- dijo Tanya tocando mi hombro Bella se tenso pero se separo de mi acaricie su brazo y la mire disculpándome.

-Déjame llevarla, a la mesa- le dije a Tanya pero Bella dijo que no era necesario alejándose me sentí vacío tuve que bailar con Kate e Irina hermanas de Tanya al igual que mis hermanas y alguna que otra invitada.

Bella se quedo en la mesa sola todos bailaban de vez encunado la descubría mirándome y cuando al fin pude disculparme y volver, la tome en mis brazos para llevarla a bailar cuando al fin termino todo me sentí satisfecho de volver a casa y obtener mi regalo.

Bella pov

Todo el trayecto a casa fue en silencio al menos de mi parte Alice no dejo de decir que todo fue un éxito como todo lo que ella hace

Edward fingía oírla pero su mirada estaba fija en mi, creo que se dio cuenta de que soy muy poca cosa a pesar de creer que me miraba bonita después de las maravillas que Alice hizo conmigo.

Por Dios ni siquiera sabia que cubierto tomar para hacerlo bien si no hubiera sido por Edward no se que hubiera hecho.

-Se puede saber en que piensas,- murmuro Edward lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír

-Hum, en nada en especial- conteste nerviosa por lo intenso de su mirada

Cuando me ayudo de bajar del auto tomo mi cintura y a si me llevo hasta la habitación nos despedimos de Alice entrando a la habitación Edward volvió a mirarme intensamente y mi piel se erizo.

Cuando menos pensé Edward ya me tenia pegada a su cuerpo uno de sus brazos me sujetaban fuertemente sin lastimarme y su mano acomodo mi rostro para besarme, sentí sus labios y me llene de miedo todavía no estaba lista no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, el prometi no hacer nada que yo no quisiera.

Me separe de Edward me fulmino con la mirada agarro el puente de su nariz tome la pijama y me fui al baño para deshacerme del maquillaje y el vestido tarde lo mas que pude esperando que Edward se calmara no quiero que se enoje y no me deje volver.

Cuando no me quedo de otra salí del baño y me di cuenta que Edward ya estaba acostado trate de no hacer ruido y me metí con mucho cuidado a la cama dándole la espalda igual que el a mi.

Después de un buen rato sentí como Edward se movía, me quede muy quieta y no abrí los ojos para que creyera que estaba dormida sentí su respiración en mi rostro al tiempo que acomodaba mi pelo con cuidado de no despertarme.

Podía sentir su mirada intensa pero no abrí los ojos temí no poder resistirme, también quería besarlo pero para que si para el solo soy un juguete lo escuche suspirar antes de alejarse.

Edward pov

Isabella me esta volviendo loco nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como a ella quizás por que nunca se había negado ninguna a dormir conmigo

_¿Dormir? Eso es exactamente lo que Bella hace en tu cama_, pensé irónico mi vida se convirtió en una rutina desde hace siete días desayunamos juntos me voy a la oficina, regreso conversamos y antes de dormir me doy un baño con agua fría para apaciguar al monstruo que clamaba por justicia.

Hoy decidí regresar temprano la llevaría a comer y lejos de Alice y Sue será mas fácil seducirla seria muy fácil tomarla a la fuerza pero quiero que su primera vez la recuerde siempre, a si nunca me olvidara y siempre estará dispuesta para mi.

Cuando llegue a casa Athenodora me indico que Bella estaba en la cocina fui en su busca cuando la escuche

-Sue tu crees que pueda llamar a Edward.-

-Necesitas algo hija yo puedo ayudar,-

-Es que …. Bueno quiero llamar a mama,- pero esta niña ya le había dicho que podía llamarla las veces que quiera tendré que dejarle muy claro que lo único que no puede hacer es irse.

-Llámala ha Edward no va a molestarle,- estaba apunto de entrar cuando escuche a Sue

-Bella hija necesitas algo en especial que no quieras que oiga Edward.-

-No Sue solo que en estos días, llega mi aceptación para la universidad y necesito saber si fui aceptada con la beca completa de verdad la necesito, estos días no he podido trabajar y supongo que los Newton no me querrán de regreso y en ningún lado me contrataran solo por las vacaciones.-

-¿Vas a volver a tu casa Bella?- Pregunto dudosa Sue

-Si al menos eso espero, Edward dijo que volvería en….-

Hora de entrar antes de que esta niña le diga a Sue nuestro trato

-Bella- la llame molesto cuando la mire cocinando

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cocinando.- dijo como si hablara con un retrazado

-Tu no tienes que hacer eso,- dije molesto y extrañado la tome del brazo y la lleve a la sala

-Llámale a Rene, y hazlo cuantas veces quiera,- ordene.

No puedo negar que la comida de Bella sabia riquísima le deje claro que no tenia que hacerlo de nuevo pero esta niña me sorprende a diario la encuentro haciendo algo en casa

Otro día la encontré conversando co Athenodora mientras la ayudaba a sacudir los cuadros

-¿Quién es ella?-

La señora Elizabeth dijo Athenodora

-Es muy bonita se parece mucho a Edward tiene el mismo color de pelo y los ojos.-

-Si, Sue dice que el señor Edward es idéntico a la señora Elizabeth es la mama del señor Carlisle.-

-Isabella ¿Qué te he dicho? estaba realmente furioso. Rodó sus ojos y me siguió sin protestar

Diez días han pasado y aun no deja de sorprenderme Bella sigue sin dejarme tocarla y si intento besarla sale corriendo es todo un triunfo si logro poner mis labios en los suyos.

Llegue a casa y mire a Bella en el jardín me fui directo a ella venia estresado y cansado fue un día muy largo y esta niña me saca de quicio la mire descalza.

-Isabella ¿ahora que haces? Y sin zapatos,- agregue molesto

-Ayudo en el jardín ya que no puedo hacer nada adentro por ordenes del señor de la casa,- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz lo que me hizo sonreír

-Bella, no tienes que hacer nada,- acomode su cabello.

-Es que me aburro,- murmuro apenada -pues creo que hay bastantes cosas que puedes hacer,- dije

-Por Dios Bella hay cancha de tennis, alberca hay tantas cosas en esta casa que podrías disfrutar y tu solo quieres ayudar,- la mire fijamente a los ojos intentando entender a esta criatura tan especial.

-¿Dónde están tus zapatos? Te vas a lastimar si sigues a si,- señale sus pies

-Es incomodo andar todo el día en zapatillas sobre todo en el jardín si no hubieras ordenado que tiraran mis cosas,- murmuro.

Bella pov

Edward me miro como si quisiera leer mi mente mientras yo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas cuando logre desviar la mirada me di cuenta que ya era hora.

-Ya es hora,- murmure caminando para sentarme en la banca que había en el jardín que supongo que la pusieron ahí estratégicamente para poder ver como se esconde el sol.

Edward venia detrás de mi -¿hora de que?- prugunto curioso.

-El crepúsculo,- se sentó junto a mi, mira dije por inercia el debe haberlo visto cientos de veces es realmente hermoso.

-Si muy hermoso.- dijo, pero me pareció sentir su mirada clavada en mí me gire para verlo y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña baje mi mirada apenada y me di cuenta de tambien se habia quitado sus zapatos.

-Te quitaste los zapatos,- dije divertida se encogió de hombros y sonrío su mirada se volvió intensa una vez mas y yo no podía dejar de perderme en sus ojos.

Parecía como si pudiera ver su alma tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y tiernamente puso sus labios sobre los míos y esta vez no me quite

Edward aprovecho y movió sus labios entre los míos sentí su lengua tocar mis labios y un suspiro salio de mi sin poder evitarlo, aprovecho y profundizo el beso

Mis manos viajaron a su pelo y me permití entregar en ese beso todo el amor que siento por el sin importarme nada

-Bella-

-Ups, lo siento,- se disculpo, Sue al darse cuenta que nos estábamos besando me separe un poco mareada mientras volvía a la realidad mire a Edward sonreírme

-Bella ,-me volvió a llamar Sue -es tu mama,- dijo ofreciéndome el teléfono

-Mi mama, como obtuvo el teléfono,- murmure preocupada.

-Contesta Bella,- dijo tiernamente Edward…

Gracias a todos por leerme por sus alertas y favoritos los quiero


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer bla, bla, bla...

Es mi primer lemmons espero que les guste y por favor si tienes menos de dieciocho años no lo leas

Edward pov

La pedí a Bella que atendiera el teléfono, ya sabia la noticia que le daría René yo me encargue que todo saliera bien, aunque ahora me estoy arrepintiendo no quiero que se valla.

Esta niña es tan extraña, todos los días me sorprende con algo nuevo, no se como lo logra pero siempre encuentra la manera de sorprenderme.

-Edward,-

-Me llamo llena de felicidad, -fui aceptada en la universidad, con beca completa y a René le ofrecieron trabajo en Seattle, se ira conmigo,- sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y me alegre ser el causante de eso.

Me miro con cautela y se disculpo. -Lo siento, no tenia idea que tu teléfono no fuera privado yo… - se mordió su labio acaricie su rostro.

-Bella, no importa si yo no hubiera querido que Rene te llamara no lo habría hecho.- dije tajante mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

-Oh, me lo perdí ¿tu debes haberlo visto ciento de veces?.- Sacudí mi cabeza saliendo del trance que me provocan sus ojos.

-Si te refieres a la puesta del sol hace años que no venia a esta banca,- cerre los ojos, recordando como a mi madre le gustaba sentarse aquí esperando a papa mientras Ros, Alice y yo jugábamos, al abrirlos la descubri mirandome, le sonrei.

Me miro con ternura, aproveche el momento y acorte la distancia que había entre los dos, lentamente rose sus labios con los míos y nuevamente no se separo por el contrario me acepto y dejo que profundizara el beso, llevo sus manos a mi pelo.

Estuvimos un rato mas mirando como se llenaba de estrellas el cielo y varias veces mas la bese, no me rechazo algunas se mostraba tímida pero siempre terminaban sus manos en mi pelo.

_Esta noche al fin será mía_ pensé y me alegro, por que los baños de agua fría ya no están funcionando pero cual fue mi sorpresa Bella cada vez que sentía que mis manos dejaban su cintura he intentaban tocar otra parte se separaba.

Llevamos tres días así besándonos y cuando intento algo más, se escapa de mis manos y mis erecciones cada vez son más dolorosas.

Y para colmo de mis males tengo que salir un par de días, la llevaría conmigo pero estaré tan ocupado que no tendré tiempo de atenderla al que si me llevare será a Emmett quiero recuperar a mi amigo y el pobre ya tiene suficiente con Ros.

Le dije a Laurent que cuidara de Bella le pedí a Ros que no la molestara, aunque no vive en esta casa viene a diario a ver a Sue y a Alice.

Me estaba quedando dormido en el avión recordando la hermosa sonrisa de Bella y la tristeza en sus ojos cuando le dije que tenía que salir dos o tres días.

-¿Por qué la cara de idiota?.- Comento, Emmett muy divertido recargándose a un lado del asiento donde yo estaba.

-Que te importa,- conteste divertido, –oh no Edward esa cara la conozco, es la misma cara de idiota que yo miro todos los días en el espejo.- dijo con horror fingido

Casi se me cae la mandíbula que trataba de decir que yo… no, no podía decir que yo…. Como si hubiera leído mi mente contesto.

-Si, estas enamorado de Bella quien lo diría no, el indomable Edward Cullen enamorado y de una niña.-

Jasper que estaba sentado en el asiento de un lado se sonrío burlonamente agregando, -claro que esta enamorado, solo el no lo ve.-

-Ustedes dos están completamente locos,- me miraron como si estuviera loco, -de acuerdo me gusta, solo eso,- Jasper negó y dijo

-No, tu sientes algo mas por Bella, nunca te habías acostado mas de dos o tres veces con una mujer ni siquiera con…. -

-Jasper.- lo calle antes de que la nombrara.

Un Emmett muy divertido agrego.

-Es eso, te salio difícil la niña, ¿de verdad no sean acostado?.- solto una carcajada. me negue a contestar.

-Soy un caballero,-

- Emmett recuerdas el policía que murió hace tres años en Forks,- comente cambiando el tema asintió y agrego, -fue una pena lastima parecía buen tipo.-

-Quiero toda la información era el papa de Bella y no se que es lo que ella,- sabe me miraron sorprendidos...

Bella pov

Extraño tanto a Edward Sue y Alice son muy amables y me hacen compañía durante el día, pero cuando llega Rosalie me siento muy incomoda no me dice nada simplemente me ignora como si no estuviera.

Es el segundo día sin Edward y creo que será una noche muy larga como ayer después de bañarme me acomode en la cama pero como el sueño no llega a mi, decido pensar en todo lo que Sue y Alice me contaron de Edward.

Aunque entre el y yo ya hay más comunicación hay cosas que no me atrevo a preguntarle y Alice parece dispuesta a contarme todo, pero el día de hoy la que contó cosas fue Sue.

Dijo que tiene dos sobrinos Seth y Leah los cuales vinieron a vivir con ella y su esposo Harry cuando sus papas murieron dijo que Seth trabaja para Edward pero cuando pregunte por Leah Rosalie me miro furiosa y Sue solo dijo que no sabía nada de ella.

Alice cambio el tema diciendo que Edward se miraba feliz como hace mucho no lo miraba y que era gracias a mi lo cual negué mientras Rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada.

Me di otra vuelta en la cama y suspire frustrada _como es posible que lo necesites para dormir, _me regañe mentalmente tome su almohada y la olí la acomode y me recargue en ella esperando que me llegara el sueño.

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero lo que me extraño fue que sentí las caricias de Edward en mi rostro abrí los ojos y lo mire sonriéndome.

-Edward,-

Murmure, preguntándome si era real o solo un sueño creo que me quede mirándolo como tonta por que su sonrisa se hizo mayor mientras burlonamente dijo, -me prestas mi almohada.-

-Lo siento,- me disculpe, dándosela maldita sea debí quedarme dormida oliéndola se acomodo a mi lado y sin poder evitarlo acaricie su rostro para asegurarme que no era un sueño.

-Te extrañe,-

Pensé, Dios no por favor que no lo halla dicho en voz alta, si lo dije su cara era de diversión tomo mi rostro y me beso de una manera que me mareo.

-También te extrañe,- murmuro mientras su frente estaba recargada en la mía intentando recuperar el aliento igual que yo.

Una de sus manos, acariciaba mi rostro mientras la otra me agarro por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, mis manos fueron por voluntad propia a su pelo.

Edward volvió a unir nuestros labios, su lengua delineo mis labios causándome un suspiro el cual aprovecho e hizo que nuestras lenguas se unieran en una danza su mano fue descendiendo, hasta llegar a mi pierna.

-Bella,- susurro cuando su mano toco mi piel, ya que llevaba un pequeño camisón que me llegaba a media pierna.

Beso mi mandíbula y siguió su camino hasta llegar a el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisquearlo, cuando su mano comenzó a subir contuve la respiración ya que tenia miedo pero también lo necesitaba sobre todo mi parte mas intima.

Suspiro, mi nombre y volvió a atender mis labios, dejando que su mano subiera lentamente junto con mi camisón, tocando cada parte de mi piel que dejaba expuesta.

-Edward,- murmure cuando sus manos tocaron mis pechos, me miro tiernamente mientras sus manos seguían atendiendo mis pechos.

_Detenlo para el eres solo un juguete_, me gritaba una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, pero mi corazón decía, _que mas da ya soy de el deja que tu cuerpo también lo sea_, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme para poder detenerlo.

Edward nos giro de manera que yo quede sobre el, nuestros labios se unieron y de mi boca salieron pequeños gemidos sin poder detenerlos, sus manos, se deshicieron de mi camisón le ayude levantando las manos.

Volvió a girarnos, dejándome debajo de el y esta vez fue su lengua la que jugaba con mis pezones, mientras que su mano rozaba por encima de mis bragas, mi intimidad palpitaba ansiosa, Dios nunca habia sentido algo parecido, mi mente estaba completamente nublada.

-Hummm... Bella,- susurro bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo llenándolo de besos, su lengua, se detuvo a jugar con mi ombligo mientras sus manos se desasían de mis bragas.

_Dios, que estas esperando, detenlo ahora o ya no podrás hacerlo_, decía mi cerebro intentando hacerme entrar en razón, los dedos de Edward tocaron tiernamente mi intimidad, de nuevo salían de mi boca pequeños gemidos sin poder detenerlos. _Al diablo_, mande callar mi cerebro, _lo amo_.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la sensación que sus dedos causaban dentro de mí.

Dios suspire,- cuando sentí su lengua, rozando mi intimidad, abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con dos esmeraldas que me miraban llenas de amor.

-Edward,- susurre apenada.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, solo déjate llevar haz lo que tu cuerpo te pide, cielo,- murmuro antes de volver a su tarea.

Mi cuerpo entero se sentía extraño, pero era placentero comencé a sentir que toda mi sangre se agrupaba en la parte que Edward seguía atendiendo, la sensación fue tal que mis manos viajaron a su pelo, incitándolo a seguir segundos después toque el cielo.

Intente calmar mi respiración, cuando sentí se alejaba de mi, sentí un vacío y una enorme necesidad de sus brazos abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba a un lado mirándome fijamente.

Sentí una enorme tristeza, se daría cuenta que soy poca cosa para el, soy tan común y el tan hermoso mordí mi labio ahogando un sollozo.

-Bella, eres lo mas hermoso que he visto jamás,- dijo mirandome a los ojos, le sonreí sonrojándome, se acostó ami lado.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes y juraría que mire amor en sus ojos, acaricio mi rostro y murmuro, -lo haré con cuidado,- me beso tiernamente.

Se levanto y se deshizo del pantalón de su pijama, al igual que sus boxer, no tengo idea en que momento se quito la parte superior, de la pijama.

Lo mire acercarse a un cajón, suspiro frustrado y agarro su pelo,- demonios,- dijo lo mire preocupada, me sonrío supongo que fue a tomar el preservativo después de unos segundos se acerco.

Separo tiernamente mis piernas colocándose entre ellas, jade al sentir su erección en mi ombligo, sus labios llegaron a mi rostro dejando húmedos besos.

-Lo siento, esto va a doler un poco pasara pronto, lo prometo,- susurro, mirandome a los ojos, esperando mi respuesta, solo asentí en respuesta pues su miembro ya estaba rozando mis pliegues.

Lo sentí acomodarse en mi entrada y un sonido salio de nuestras bocas,- relájate,- su voz tan ronca, que me mostraba lo excitado que estaba.

Un quejido salio de mi boca,- lo siento,- murmuro mirándome a los ojos negué con la cabeza,- sigue,- susurre me sonrío y siguió entrando lentamente en mi.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, tratando de mitigar mi dolor que aunque no era demasiado si dolía.

Beso mis labios, ayudándome a relajarme pero lo que me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre, fue escucharlo decir

-Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos, estuve pensando en ti viendo tu rostro en mi mente te quiero Bella.-

Suspire Dios tal vez era el momento de decirle que lo amo intente mover mi cadera demostrando que lo necesitaba su mano me detuvo.

-Espera, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor,- busque sus labios los cuales al instante me correspondieron cuando el dolor desapareció por completo, volví a mover mis caderas esta vez me no solo lo permitió, tambien se movio a mi ritmo, poco a poco el fue marcando el ritmo.

-Te quiero,- solte, sin pensar cuando sus expertas manos jugaban con mis pezones, mientras entraba y salía de mi.

Sus labios dejaron mis pechos para llegar a mi oído y murmurar que era hermosa, cuanto me deseaba y de vez en cuando decía que me quería y por segunda vez me hizo tocar el cielo.

-Ed… wa…rd… te… qui…ero….- Jade mientras tocaba el cielo, se que el también lo tocaba por la forma en que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras decía.

-Eres mía Bella mía para siempre,- luego se dejo caer sobre mi cuidando de no dejarme sentir su peso, salio de mi dejando una sensación de vacío se giro llevándome con el.

Mi cabeza se acomodo en su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Bella ahora no podrás irte jamás eres mía,- dijo posesivamente.

Dios que hice, aunque toda yo no quería irme, quería seguir entre sus brazos toda la vida, se que para el solo soy un juguete y que debo volver con Rene retomar mi vida, el conflicto en mi corazón al darme cuenta que tarde o temprano Edward me desechara causo mis lagrimas.

-Bella, no de esa manera cielo, tranquila veras a Rene todas las veces que quieras iras a la universidad si así lo deseas, todo estará bien lo prometo,- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, mirandome de la manera mas sincera, no sabia que pensar, tal vez deveria creerle.

Cuando vio que no conteste, dijo tiernamente, -te quiero todo estará bien, lo prometo no te obligare a nada, confía en mi por favor,- asentí dejándome llevar por el amor que sentía.

Se sonrío picadamente, cuando me removí entre sus brazos para acomodarme y jade al sentir su erección nos besamos y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a danzar nuevamente…

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie

Gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas

Las quiero nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer yo solo sueño con ellos

Edward pov

Bella y yo llevamos tres días de luna de miel se puede decir hemos hecho el amor en todas las partes posibles y algunas no tan posibles

Me siento realmente feliz como hace años no me sentía, pero aun no he tenido el valor de hablar con Bella respecto a su partida; tiene diecinueve días conmigo y yo le prometí que la dejaría ir en treinta, pero no, definitivamente no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir

Tengo la esperanza que ya que la primera vez a pesar de a verme parado por un preservativo no lo use decidí hacerla mía por primera vez sin nada entre nosotros por lo cual puede estar embarazada, eso seria genial.

Si Bella esta embarazada será mas fácil convencerla de vivir conmigo, estaría dispuesto a irme a Seattle si ella así lo quiere viviríamos juntos podría venir René con nosotros para su tranquilidad.

_Tal vez, debería intentar mas seguido embarazarla_, pensé recordando como se puso cuando le dije que ya no podría irse –_si, a si lo haré_

-Edward!-

Escuche la voz que me calienta el alma, seguida de su dulce risa mientras pasaba su mano frente a mí.

-Te perdimos,- dijo divertida mientras yo tomaba su mano y la besaba tiernamente.

-Lo siento,cariño, me perdí en mi mente ¿necesitas ayuda?.- maldita sea, precisamente hoy decidió cocinar, asi que estoy mirando como mi hermosa niña prepara nuestro alimento.

-Claro que no, si queremos que este comible,- murmuro divertida.

-¿Qué esta insinuando señorita?- Dije fingidamente ofendido rodó sus ojos y continuo haciendo su trabajo.

Me gire impaciente por Dios, decidí venirme temprano de la oficina para hacer el amor toda la tarde, y me sale con que esta cocinando, mis ojos vagaron por la cocina ya que estaba impaciente por hacer el amor, y si, segia mirandola no iba a resisteirme mas tiempo, encontré un traste con algo batido.

Me acerque y lo olí, hummm... huele bien, como a dulce se me ocurrió jugar un poco, tome algo de la mezcla con mi mano y me acerque a Bella tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese dejando su rostro manchado.

-Edward! Tu no hiciste eso,- dijo entre molesta y divertida me encogí de hombros alejándome un poco.

Tomo algo en sus manos y yo fingí no ver, se acerco seductoramente y le ofrecí mis labios para que se desquitara, pero la muy sinvergüenza no embarro mi cara sino mi pelo.

Bien pensé _podemos jugar los dos pequeña traviesa_, la abrace pegándola a mi cuerpo, mientras mis manos vagaban por su espalda, descubrí otro sartén el cual Bella, acababa de dejar casi vacío, lo que fuera que era ya estaba en el horno.

La levante y la senté en la barra, tome un poco de lo que había en el sartén sin que mi niña lo notara; me agradeci mentalmente por comprarle puros vestidos, acaricie sus piernas embarrándola al mismo tiempo que levantaba el vestido para tocar todo lo que es mio.

-Edward, no, voy a quedar toda pegajosa,- dijo sin aliento, yo sonreí mas que complacido me encanta como se derrite en mis brazos.

Seguimos jugando sin dejar de besarnos y acariciarnos la deje sobre la barra mientras mis manos retiraban sus bragas, mis dedos buscaban ansiosos entrar en mi ella.

-¿Qué hicieron con mi cocina?- Grito Sue cuando entraba, Bella se sonrojo, e intento alejarse, caballerosamente me retire para que no se avergonzara aun mas la pobre.

-Sue yo, lo siento,- mordio su labio, lanzándome una mirada de suplica, me encogí de hombros divertido me fulmino con la mirada.

-Fue Edward el que comenzó, Sue yo solo me defendí –

-Traidora,- murmure ganándome una hermosa sonrisa irónica de su parte.

Sue trato de mostrarse molesta, pero la conozco tan bien que se que estaba contenta de verme feliz, la pobre se sintió tan culpable cuando paso lo de Leah.

Rosalie también entro a la cocina y nos fulmino con la mirada a Bella y a mi,. estoy seguro que se mordió la lengua para no decir nada por que le mande una mirada de advertencia

Bella se incomodo, se que Ros la hace sentir incomoda por la manera en que la mira.

-¡Largo! Salgan de mi cocina antes de que los ponga a limpiar.- dijo Sue palmeando mi trasero mientras sonreía.

-Vamos Bella,- meneé la cabeza,- antes de que te toquen, a ti también una buenas nalgadas, la abrace poniéndola como costal sobre mi hombro y le murmure al oído,- prefiero ser yo quien te las de,- ganándome su hermoso sonrojo.

Bella le pidió a Sue que cuidara lo que dejo en el horno, mientras salíamos con ella sobre mi hombro

-¡Que asco!- Escuche a Ros mientras nos alejábamos, -no volveré a comer nada aquí,- rodee mis ojos

-Bájame- suplico Bella –nop te llevare a bañar.-

-Puedo hacerlo sola dijo apenada.-

-Ya lo se pero quiero ayudar,- dije coquetamente la sentí estremecerse y sonreí complacido sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

Después de bañarnos mientras hacíamos el amor Bella y yo nos arreglábamos para salir a comer.

-Bella, ¿pasemos la tarde en la alberca?, podemos comer junto a la alberca y después nadar un poco.- le propuse.

Rodó sus ojos y apenada dijo,- no se nadar,- negué con mi cabeza,- no lo he olvidado,- acaricie su rostro ganándome su sonrojo.

-Pero puedo enseñarte soy buen maestro-, guiñe un ojo -y tu una excelente alumna,- comente recordando lo mucho que le he enseñado y lo dispuesta que esta ella en complacerme, en todo lo que le pido.

Mi celular sonó y rodee mis ojos al ver que era Ros pidiendo que bajara a la biblioteca para hablar conmigo

-Bella tengo que bajar,- dije terminando de ponerme el traje de baño,- ponte el bikini azul y espérame junto a la alberca,- me miro molesta como siempre que le digo que ponerse o que hacer, pero aun así lo tomo para ponérselo.

-¿Qué sucede Ros?- Pregunte al entrar en la biblioteca, Ros me esperaba sentada.

-Edward,- susurro asustándome

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que esta mal?- Pregunte ansioso, sentándome junto a ella y acariciando su brazo.

Ros negó con su cabeza y dijo,- no se trata de mi si no de ti, Alice y Sue piensan que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua,…. Pero no quiero volver a verte sufrir.-

-Todo esta bien Ros,- intente calmarla pues sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

-Bella, no es Leah-

-Pero no quiero ver a mi hermano hundirse otra vez,- murmuro.

-Leah te dejo marcado y no voy a permitir que...- trago saliva se que se guardo una ofensa, la conozco perfectamente

¡Bella!-

Lo dijo como si le quemara,- te lastime, por favor deja que se valla ahora que estas a tiempo.-

La mire directo a sus ojos para que mirara la sinceridad que había en ellos,- Bella es buena y no me hará daño me ama y yo también la quiero, si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla.-

-No, yo no soy Alice que ya se le olvido, cuanto sufriste y Sue parece que también lo olvido.- dijo furiosa

-Ros, gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero estoy bien soy feliz como hace mucho que no me sentía.-

-Lo vez,- susurro -a eso me refiero, cuando te tenga comiendo de su mano sacara las garras, ahora aparenta ser un gatito pero no lo es, por favor, que se valla.- suplico

-No Ros, Bella ahora es parte de mi vida, te agradezco que me cuides pero ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo, yo cuido de ustedes, no al revés.-

-Por una vez en tu vida déjame ser yo la que te cuide, solo tenias trece años y te convertiste en nuestro papa.- dijo sollozando

-Haci debe de ser, nunca me he quejado de eso, tú, Alice, Sue y ahora Bella son lo más importante en mi vida,- bese su mejilla y me dirigí a la alberca donde me esperaba Bella.

Bella conversaba con Alice junto a la alberca cuando llegue, segundos después llego Ros asiéndole una seña a Alice la cual se despidió de Bella y de mi cariñosamente, Ros se limito a despedirse de mi.

Le sonreí a Bella en modo de disculpa por lo que Ros hace, ella negó sonriéndome acaricie su rostro y Ros bufo rodee mis ojos y me gire para preguntar.

-¿Ustedes dos a donde van? -Se encogieron de hombros divertidas pero no respondieron,- cuidadito y andes de solapadora Rosalie,- fingieron ignorarme mientras salían riendo.

Bella y yo pasamos parte de la tarde platicando, están fácil ser yo mismo con ella, mi sonrisa es autentica y podría pasar el resto de mi vida mirándola, escuchándola y sobre todo amándola.

Me di cuenta de que Bella, adoraba a Charlie y que lo tiene en un pedestal, -_tal vez debería decirle, contarle todo lo de Charlie,_ pero no se que sabe ella, creo que será mejor que pronto encuentre el momento, de contarle todo antes de que se entere de otra manera.

-¡Edward!-, hoy estas muy distraído, ¿en que piensas?- Susurro llena de ansiedad, ignoro completamente el motivo, pero no me gusta verla a si por lo que me apresuro a contestar.

–en ti, solo en ti.-

La tome en brazos y sonreí malévolamente llevándola a la orilla de la alberca

-¡Edward Cullen no te atrevas!- Chillo adivinando mis intenciones, tiernamente le sonreí yo voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo, negó asustada

-¿Confías en mí?- Susurre a su oído, y como siempre, se derritió al instante, la gire de manera que sus piernas quedaran enrolladas en mi cintura, sus manos se acomodaron en mi cuello y nos lance

Todo momento fui cuidadoso y no la solté, la mantuve entre mis brazos mientras flotaba por los dos,

Estaba un poco tensa al principio, pero cuando nuestros labios se encontraron se relajo por completo, los besos se fueron llenando de pasión, la puse contra la pared asegurándome que pudiera alcanzar el piso.

Se reuso a soltarme sus piernas seguían enrolladas en mi cintura, con una mano seguí sosteniendo su peso y la otra tocaba todo lo que lograba alcanzar de su cuerpo.

Quite la diminuta tela que cubría sus perfectos pechos, mi boca sedientos de ellos, los atendió segundos después de que mis ojos se deleitaron con la magnifica vista.

Mis dedos jugueteaban con su intimidad, ganándome los sonidos mas maravillosos, de repente una idea cruzo por mi mente, _-es el momento exacto, de embarazarla y no podrá dejarte nunca_, decidí que tambien, tenia derecho a decir si lo quería o no.

-Amor te necesito,- murmure sin alejarme de sus pechos, me di cuenta que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, retire mis dedos.

Bella suspiro frustrada, - ¿Por qué?.- Se quejo, intentando buscar fricción con mi pelvis pero la detuve, la mire suplicante.

-Quiero, que solo seamos tú y yo sin protección,- abrió los ojos de golpe y negó al instante

-Por favor,- suplique,-solo esta vez, te necesito, quiero sentirte solo mía, –use la artillería pesada, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esta vez será con su consentimiento.

Me miro pensativa y luego dijo tajante, -compraremos la pastilla de emergencia, -asentí, _ya me encargare que no la tome_, entre en ella ansioso y fui recibido de la misma manera.

Fue tan abrumadora la sensación que hasta mi nombre había olvidado, cuando el cuerpo de Bella me anuncio que tocaría el cielo, sus labios murmuraron un -te amo,-

Sin pensarlo respondí con la verdad, -como yo a ti,- la escuche jadear con sorpresa y ambos tocamos el cielo mi dulce Bella por segunda ocasión.

La mantuve en brazos mientras recuperábamos el aliento, después de unos minutos la lleve a las escaleras de la alberca sentándome con ella en mi regazo.

Bella jugaba con mi pelo y me miraba maravillada, roce sus labios diciendo te amo.

-También te amo Edward,- me miro mordiendo su labio, gruñí y succione su labio y lo mordí tiernamente.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, pregunto insegura.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Asentí en respuesta.

-¿Quién es Leah?,- Bufe molesto por que tenia que arruinar este momento tan maravilloso, pero si mi niña quería saber le contaría todo…

Mil gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y a quienes me leen cuídense nos leemos pronto

millones de disculpas por no haber actualizado antes estoy de vagaciones y me es dificil tener tiempo sobre todo por que mi laptop se quedo en casa, espero que ya todas hallan visto la pelicula esta super, vala la pena la espera.

las quiero besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer yo solo comparto mis locuras con ustedes que me hacen el favor de leerlas

millones de gracias a todas en especial a: alizz, anekka, arreolacullen, Atalcullen, chely1901, crisode76, cynthiajr., EsmeraldaAguirre, jupy,lucy2010, lunaisabella, mairimcullen, martha1990, paulapm1, piscis1, sophia18. las quiero

Bella pov

Sentí como Edward se tensaba cuando pregunte por Leah, pero era tanta mi curiosidad que no pude resistirme, sobre todo por que me acababa de decir te amo, no se si de verdad lo siente o fue solo el momento, pero yo estoy completamente enamorada.

-Fue mi prometida,- susurro acariciando mi espalda, yo seguía en su regazo y me dolió el alma escucharlo, sus ojos buscaron los míos y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrío tiernamente.

-Supongo que debo contarte todo desde el principio, cuando mis padres murieron Sue y su esposo Harry se quedaron con nosotros, prácticamente se convirtieron nuestros segundos padres.-

-Sue no tenia por que quedarse; mi abuela Elizabeth fue muy amiga de su mama y cuando supo que había muerto fue por Sue a la Push, quien ya era una jovencita mas tarde mis papas se casaron y mi madre tuvo un embarazo muy complicado,-

-Sue se fue a cuidar de ella, por lo que esta con nosotros desde entonces, mis abuelos le dejaron suficiente dinero para que viva pero aun así esta aquí cuidándonos.-

Lo mire confundida, sus ojos mostraban tristeza como siempre que habla de sus papas, pero no entendí que tenia que ver todo la historia con Leah.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, acaricio mi rostro,- solo quiero que sepas, que Sue no tiene nada que ver con lo que hizo Leah, apesar de que ella se siente culpable, solo intento darle su amor igual que a nosotros,- asentí y seguí escuchando.

-El padre de Leah era hermano de Harry, cuando murieron Sue y su enorme corazón los recogió y los trajo a vivir con nosotros.-

-Seth que es un año menor que yo se convirtió en un gran amigo, casi tanto como Emmett y Jasper.-

Levante mi ceja y lo mire curiosa, sonreí y le pregunte curiosa,- ¿Emmett es tu amigo? Lo golpeaste y estabas realmente enojado.-

Sonrío halando tiernamente mi pelo, -Emmett es casi mi hermano pero se robo a mi hermana y lo que es peor la embarazo y en mi casa.- dijo molesto

-Pero ellos se aman, al menos se ven realmente felices.- dije recordando como se miran y haciendo una nota mental para preguntar por el bebe de Rosalie. Edward contesto

-Si lo se, pero eso no impide que me sintiera traicionado por los dos y como es obvio a Ros no podía pegarle, así que Emmett se llevo la peor parte.- Le sonreí.

-Regresemos a Leah, por favor quiero saber quien es ella, y si es importante para ti susurre preocupada por lo que Edward pudiera decirme,- se bajo un escalón llevándome en su regazo, ahora el agua cubría mis pechos.

-Teníamos diecisiete años los dos, Leah era realmente hermosa y eso ella lo sabia muy bien,- Edward miraba el cielo como recordándola y me maldije internamente por traerla a su mente.

Bajo la mirada y sus labios llegaron a mi mandíbula, besándola tiernamente y siguió besándome hasta llegar a mi oído, murmurando.

-Pero no tanto como tu, tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, lo mas hermoso que mis ojos hallan visto jamás.-

Le sonreí estremeciéndome, es realmente frustrante sentir como mi cuerpo reacciona ante el más mínimo roce, a Edward parece gustarle por la manera en que sonríe cada vez que lo hace.

-Leah y yo tuvimos una relación a escondidas de todo, éramos menores de edad y Sue no lo habría aprobado, al menos eso me hizo creer, Leah vivió en esta casa como si fuera una Cullen yo me encargue que tuviera todo lo que deseaba.-

La mirada de Edward estaba tan llena de tristeza que me arrepentí de a verle preguntado,- no tienes que seguir si es tan doloroso recordar,- dije tristemente suspiro al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

-Solo me horrorizo de lo ciego que estuve, pero ahora todo esta bien y todo gracias a ti mi Bella,- sus labios buscaron los míos que lo recibieron gustosos, fue un tierno beso.

-Leah siempre me mostró lo interesada que era y yo no lo vi, me apoyaba en que luchara por recuperar lo que era de mis padres, pese a que Ros, Alice y Sue no querían que lo hiciera, ella solo quería mi dinero.- dijo tristemente.

-Edward,- murmure mordiendo mi labio,-¿es muy malo lo que haces?,- Sonrío negando,- no tanto, quizá no hago todo legalmente pero solo hago justicia, déjame seguir antes de que me arrepienta,- asentí.

-Le pedí que cuando cumpliera mis dieciocho años me dejara decirles a todos que nos casaríamos, en cuanto ella cumpliera dieciocho años, que seria dos meses después, no estaba muy convencida pero acepto.-

-El día de mi cumpleaños me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, dijo que seria papa.-

Jade al escuchar eso, mi Edward es papa; mis ojos se llenaron con las lágrimas que con todas mis fuerzas intentaba contener.

-No Bella, no te pongas a si amor, no era mío me mintió todo el tiempo,- murmuro mientras su mano acariciaba mi rostro confortándome, pero ahora yo quería confortarlo a el.

-Lo siento Edward,- tome su rostro y lo acaricie, me sonrío y nego.

-Yo no lo siento, al menos no ahora, esa bebe me ataría a ella por toda la vida, fue lo mejor.-

-Me dolió en su momento, sobre todo por la manera en que me dejo, se fue con un tal Sam, quien estuvo con ella mientras les duro mi dinero después la dejo por su prima Emily.-

-Yo quede muy dolido, mi orgullo quedo por los suelos, decidí no volver a enamorarme nunca, me convertí en un hombre sin escrúpulos que cuando le gustaba una mujer no me importaba como, la metía en mi cama.-

-Como contigo.- tristeza en su voz fue evidente y en sus ojos,- por suerte… - se detuvo unos segundos y dijo, -me di el tiempo de conocerte, de saber que el amor no es malo cuando es correspondido,- miro por unos instantes mis ojos, antes de decir

-Gracias Bella, por devolverme a la vida, por darme tu amor sin merecerlo.-

Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo, el cual reacciono de inmediato, creí que volveríamos a hacer el amor, ya que nuestras caricias se fueron intensificando, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Alice.

-¿Pero todavía están aquí? Se van a resfriar.- dijo divertida acercando las toallas,- tomen salgan ya, traje una película deberíamos verla juntos.-

Edward salio y luego me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir, fuimos a bañarnos y cambiarnos para bajar a ver la película con Alice.

-¿Por qué te pones pijama?.- Pregunto divertido,

-Es mas cómodo.- dije insegura a Edward le gusta que siempre me ponga vestido y esos molestos zapatos.

Edward pov

Sonreí por la ocurrencia de Bella, pero me pareció interesante ponerme también la pijama para ver una película.

Bella sonrío tiernamente cuando vio mi vestimenta ,-¿pijama?- Pregunto curiosa

-Es mas cómoda,- respondí igual que ella.

La tome de la mano para salir, pero pensé que no podía aplazar mas el tema de su partida, suspire frustrado, –_maldita sea; por que demonios me cuesta tanto pedirle que no se valla,-_ la mire por un segundo y murmure.

-Bella, necesito hablar de algo muy importante, es sobre….- Demonios pase la mano por mi pelo y me arme de valor soltándolo todo de golpe

-Bella, nos iremos a vivir a Seattle, tu, René y yo por supuesto, iras a la universidad si aun lo quieres; iremos el fin de semana a Forks, debes tener ganas de ver a René y será el momento para que…. Le presentes a René tu novio.-

Bella jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de ese brillo que me encanta, luego susurro,- ¿novio? ¿Mi novio?.-

-Supongo que no podemos decirle todo en una sola visita amor,- acaricie su rostro feliz de que aceptara, no fui muy sensible al casi ordenarlo, pero maldita Leah aun me cuesta mucho mostrar mis sentimientos.

Bella solo asintió y yo me sentí triunfador al menos no fue tan difícil, ya esta, no se ira nunca.

Debería decirle que quiero casarme con ella y tener dos, no mejor tres hijos, pero lo haré cuando reúna suficiente valor para decirlo, por ahora espero embarazarla pronto.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de entretenimiento Alice nos esperaba, nos miro divertida y salio corriendo, para regresar a los cinco minutos con pijama.

Bella mordía su labio y me miraba como queriendo pedir algo, pero no se atrevía, tengo que enseñarle que todo lo mío ahora es de ella.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos,- solo pídelo amor, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

-Podemos pedir pizza dijo insegura, ganándose una fuerte carcajada de mi parte, -por supuesto amor ¿de que la quieres?.-

-Pepperoni, creo- mordió su labio, mirándome insegura, –yo no se no acostumbro comer comida rápida pero de repente sentí un enorme deseo por comer una pizza.-

Sonreí complacido quizá, tenia su primer antojo, podía ser posible si la primera vez lo logre.

Comimos pizza los tres y mi pobre Bella se sintió frustrada, pues pese a que no le gustan los champiñones y las aceitunas negras se saboreo la pizza que pedí para Alice y para mi, por lo que termino comiendo de las dos pizzas.

Cuando termino la película tanto Alice como mi Bella estaban prácticamente dormidas sobre mi una de cada lado;

-Alice se despidió con un buenas noches, hasta mañana-

Bella se arrodillo en el sofá y sus manos acariciaban mi rostro,- Edward mañana compraremos la pastilla de emergencia, por favor,- asentí en respuesta ya encontrare la manera de que no se la tome.

Las manos de Bella viajaron por debajo de la pijama acariciando mi pecho, como respuesta a mis caricias, me arrodille igual que ella y me deshice de la parte superior de su pijama.

-Bella, eres tan hermos.-

Susurre al mirar sus hermosos pechos, mi lengua los atendió y siguió su camino hasta su boca, sus ya muy familiares gemidos se hicieron presentes.

Le quite la parte inferior de la pijama, me ayudo levantando sus rodillas, nos dimos un beso lleno de pasion y amor queria que sintiera cuando la amo.

-Edward,- suspiro cuando sintio mis dedos rozando su intimida.

Se deshizo de mi pantalón, la ayude con mis boxer y fue mi turno de suspirar cuando sus manos se adueñaron de mi miembro.

Me miro traviesamente mientras continuaba con su trabajo, cerre mis ojos y deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofa, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir su humeda boca rodeando mi miembro.

- Dios…. Así… amor…. Bella, haa… me… es...tas… ma...tan...do para,- gruñí pero mi Diosa no se detuvo, la tome por los hombros y la separe.

-Si sigues a si, no voy a poder contenerme amor,- su sonrisa se hizo enorme mientras decía.

-No te contengas, quiero hacerlo,- gruñí mientras la guiaba de regreso.

-Bella… es...toy cerca… no pares,- tome su cabeza con delicadeza y deje que mis caderas le marcaran el ritmo, y un par de embestidas más y me vacíe en su boca.

La mire inseguro, a pesar de ya habíamos practicado el sexo oral nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, pero mi hermosa niña me sorprendió cuando la mire pasar su lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

-Mi turno,- dije al tiempo que la acostaba, mi lengua jugo con sus pezones, mientras mis oídos se deleitaban con sus gemidos, mis dedos se adentraron en su intimidad mientras mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris, haciéndola explotar.

-Humm, amor sabes deliciosa,- saborie mis labios, me fui acomodando para formar uno solo.

-Edward, no detente,-

-¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunte acariciando su rostro.-

-Protección.- murmuro y gimió aL sentir, mi miembro en su entrada.

-Mañana tomaras la pastilla, por favor solo esta vez, -

-Eso dijiste ah… Edward…si a… si...oh por Dios.-

Ya no pudo, decir mas solo, lograba articular mi nombre y te amo, al igual que yo solo decia su nombre y cuanto la amo.

Tocamos el cielo, salí con cuidado de ella y la puso sobre mí para calmar nuestras respiraciones.

-Creo que será mejor, que yo me cuide, ya casi llega mi periodo, ¿podemos ir al ginecólogo? Ya no tendrás que cuidarte.-

Acaricie su pelo,- ya lo veremos no me incomoda cuidarnos,- levanto su ceja y sonrío.

- ¿Bella cuando te toca tu periodo?,- en ocho días,- contesto sonrojándose, asentí y rápidamente saque la cuenta y si no me equivoco, pudo quedar embarazada la primera vez.

_Si tuviste suerte_, pensé; la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama

Bella pov

Por la mañana Edward me pidió que lo acompañara a la oficina, dijo que no tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que le gustaría que lo acompañara a comprarle un presente a su suegra, casi se me sale el corazón de la emoción al oírlo, decir mi suegra.

Le pedí que también fuéramos a comprar la pastilla, solo asintió en respuesta pero yo no lo dejare pasa

Cuando salíamos llego uno de los empleados de Edward, de esos que parecen gorilas, por lo que decidí esperar en el jardín, mientras el hablaba con su empleado.

Estaba distraída pensando, que ira a decir René cuando sepa que viviremos con Edward, obvio se va a molestar pero terminara apoyándome, me gire al escuchar ladrar a los perros y mire a una hermosa mujer.

Era realmente hermosa, su piel morena, su pelo negro que le llega hasta la cintura, cuando se acerco pude apreciar sus ojos negros que me miraban despreciativamente y uan haci eran hermosos.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo de una manera que me incomodo y me hizo sentir una extraña punzada en mi corazón, al ver que no conteste, hablo burlonamente.

-Ha, ya se alguna recogida de Sue, a ella le encanta hacer esas cosas como nunca tuvo hijos propios, le gusta jugar a la mama.-

Tome valor y le conteste.

-Soy la novia de Edward,- me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, mientras reía como loca, comenzaba a asustarme creyendo que de veras estaba loca cuando oí a Harry.

-Leah ¿Quién te dejo entrar? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sal ahora mismo si Edward te mira.-

-Hola tío me alegra saber cuanto me quieres, traje a Claire a que viera a su papa ya que a Edward se le olvida visitarla,- fue cuando mire a la niña que venia brincando detrás de Leah.

Jade, mientras corría camino a la casa, Edward me había mentido, si tenia una hija, mi mente daba vueltas preguntándome por que me mintió, cuando llegaba a la habitación escuche a Edward hablando con Jasper.

-Edward, deberías decirle la verdad, Bella debe saberlo después de todo era su papa y si se entera se molestara por que no se lo dijiste tu.-

-No puedo Jasper, Bella adora a Charlie y si se entera como fue su muerte no se si pueda soportarlo, además no tengo el valor para decírselo, no ahora.-

-Dios, no, Edward mi Edward mato a Charlie, el dijo que la policía trabajaba para el y Charlie murió como un héroe,- no me di cuenta que mis rodillas estaban en el piso ni que estaba llorando hasta que escuche a Edward

-Bella, amor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿que fue lo que oiste?, - intento levantarme pero me aleje de el; -no me toques,- quito sus manos al instante pero me miraba con cautela.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?-

-¡TE ODIO!- Grite furiosa, -¡ERES UN ASESINO! Mataste a Charlie,- solloce, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe,

- Bella, yo no por Dios, yo no mate a Charlie te lo juro...-

-Edward amor, te extrañe traje a Claire, quería ver a su papa.-

-Lárgate Leah si no quieres que yo mismo te saque.-

Aproveche el momento y salí corriendo a lo lejos escuche a Edward llamarme y correr tras de mi…..

Gracias a todas por leerme

ya esta el concurso mi amado bbf en mi perfil esta el link directo

si consideran que mi fic merece su voto, si no igual pasen por ahi

hay muchos fic buenisimos que valen la pena leer, besos


	9. Chapter 9

todos los personajes pertenecan a la señora Meyer bla, bla, bla...

gracias a todos en especial a alxx, anekka, arreolacullen, atalcullen, chely1901, crisode76, cynthiajr., esmeraldaaguirre, jupy, lucy2010, lunaisabella, mairimcullen,martha1990, paulapm1, piscis, sophia18, pulga, darky1995, hermione-malfoy35, cintygise, angie96, momojons, mayra17, quiero

Edward pov

Corrí tras Bella, no me fue difícil alcanzarla, cuando quise abrazarla se alejo de mi gritando y llorando, me partió el alma verla sufrir,

-Maldita sea.-

Me había prometido guardar la verdad para protegerla y todo salio al revés.

-Bella, espera necesitamos hablar, no se que fue lo que escuchaste pero estas equivocada,- llego a la puerta e intento salir.

Laurent, le impidió salir.

–Lo siento señorita, no puede salir,- se giro furiosa y dijo

-¿Vas a obligarme a quedarme sabiendo que te odio? no quiero estar aquí,- sollozo y suplico,

-Déjame ir, ya obtuviste lo que querías, te lo di todo,- sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza.

-No te vallas, déjame hablar voy a contarte todo, solo intentaba protegerte, no quiero que sufras se cuanto amabas a Charlie.-

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre, no lo ensucies con tus mentiras,- sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, sin rastro alguno del amor que miraba siempre en ellos.

-Edward me llamo Leah, -

Sáquenla- ordene sin voltear a mirarla, encima de todo, tenia que aparecer y no se que le abra dicho a mi Bella.

Bella intento volver a salir, Laurent se lo volvió a impedir pero esta vez ordene, que la dejaran.

La tome por el brazo y la hice que me mirara a los ojos.- ¿Quieres irte sin escucharme? Dame la oportunidad de hablar, solo una,- suplique

-No, no quiero oír mas mentiras y descubrir la clase de monstruo que eres, solo déjame ir,- casi no podía hablar de tanto que lloraba, asentí, sintiendo como se desgarraba mi alma, le daré tiempo para que se calme y entonces me oirá.

Tome todo el dinero que tenía en mi cartera, Bella no tenia nada de dinero y lo necesitaría para poder irse, –toma,- le ofrecí el dinero me sentí tranquilo al ver que lo aceptaba.

Pero me lleve una sorpresa al recibirlo de regreso en mi cara.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti!- Grito furiosa y justo cuando el dinero golpeaba mi cara sus zapatos salieron volando seguido de su vestido, me gire mirando a Jasper, Dimitri y Laurent quienes ya miraban hacia otro lado sabiendo que no me gustaría que la miraran.

-Isabella, ¿Qué demonios haces?- Quería llevarla a dentro y darle unas buenas nalgadas por portarse como una niña.

Me quite la camisa para ponérsela, pero en cuanto sintió que me acercaba se alejo, por suerte llegaron Alice y Ros quienes nos miraban sorprendidas.

-Alice, ayúdame por favor- suplico –necesito irme, no puedo seguir en esta casa, suplico.

Alice, me miro por el hombro de Bella, asentí para que se sintiera protegida, la llevo a su habitación para que se vistiera, al menos acepto algo de Alice.

Le ordene a Laurent que cuidara de Bella sin que ella se diera cuenta, le dije que llevara con el a quienes necesitara, quiero un informe diario de las veinticuatro horas.

Bella pov

Después de que Alice me prestara ropa le pedí que me ayudara a salir de esa casa, cuando salía Edward me llamo

-Bella, por favor, no te vallas, déjame contarte las cosas te juro que yo no….-

Seguí caminando si me detenía un segundo a oírlo terminaría en sus brazos, –_Dios ¿Cómo puedo amarlo?._

-Bella, Te amo,-

Podría jurar que su voz se quebró subí al auto seguida de Alice. Jasper le dijo a Alice que el nos llevaría a donde fuéramos, todo el camino llore y aunque en varias ocasiones Alice me pregunto que era lo que me había pasado no pude contarle nada.

Cuando me di cuenta que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, mire apenada a Alice pero no me quedaba de otra, mordí mi labio.

-Alice ¿podrías hacerme un favor?.- Asintió en respuesta.

- ¿Me prestas para el pasaje? Juro que te devolveré todo en cuanto pueda, lo juro.-

-Claro que no Bella, me ofendes te llevara a donde quieras ir, somos amigas y las amigas se ayudan ¿A dónde quieres ir?.-

-A Forks,- susurre insegura si Alice querría llevarme.

-Jazz, llévanos al aeropuerto y avísales para que tengan listo el avión,- ordeno Alice con el mismo aplomo de Edward.

Tuvimos que esperar y como ya era medio día fuimos a comer mas bien Alice y Jasper comieron yo solo mire mi comida, mientras Alice y Jasper se demostraban su amor, por lo visto Edward tendría que soportar perder a otra hermana en manos de un amigo.

Edward, maldición _¿por que dolía tanto pensar en el?_ El vuelo fue muy tranquilo y Alice no volvió a preguntar nada y doy gracias al cielo por eso, no podría decirle la verdad, ella al igual que Rosalie adoran a Edward.

Alice había ordenado que le tuvieran un auto en el aeropuerto al llegar, por lo que se aferro a llevarme a casa, mi corazón se sentía oprimido una parte de el se quedo con Edward muy a mi pesar.

Llegamos a casa, en cuanto la puerta se abrió y mire a René me di cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

-¡Mama!- Dije cuando me sentí envuelta en sus brazos.

- Bella, hija ¿estas bien?, no sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho,- luego me miro molesta, -tienes mucho que explicar jovencita.-

-Lo siento mama, te contare todo mas tarde, lo prometo,- casi había olvidado que Alice y Jasper estaban también aquí, -mira mama ellos son

Alice y Jasper.- dije señalándolos con la mano, se escucho el ruido de un auto y me di cuenta que eran Billy y Jake.

-¡Jake!-

Grite mientras Jake me tomaba en brazos y me daba vueltas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Bájame, Jake, a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres un año menor que yo,- me sonrío diciendO.

-La edad no importa Bella soy mas alto y fuerte que tu,- ambos reímos.

-Hola- fuimos interrumpidos por Alice.

- Soy Alice,- ofrecio su mano a Jake,- la cuñada de Bella,- jade por la sorpresa solo a Alice se le ocurre decir eso.

-¿Cuñada?- Pregunto Jake mirándome inquisidoramente, -no sabia que Bella tuviera novio, ¿es verdad Bella tienes novio?- pregunto molesto.

-Si, contesto Alice, mi hermano Edward y Bella son novios,- la fulmine con la mirada, yo ni siquiera había pensado decir nada a nadie de el y ella me mete en ese apuro, ya encontrare la forma de salir bien librada de las preguntas de René.

Por suerte empezó a llover y mama pidió que entráramos a casa, Alice y Jake se lanzaban unas miradas que podrían matar a cualquiera.

Mama invito a cenar a todos, le ayude a preparar la cena, cenamos todos juntos a pesar de que Jake y Alice se fulminaron todo el tiempo con la mirada, fue agradable sentirme en casa, aunque mi corazón este dividido.

Cuando al fin terminamos Billy y Jake se despidieron, mama le ofreció a Alice que compartiera habitación conmigo y dijo que Jasper podía dormir en la sala.

-No tenemos más que ofrecer pero lo hacemos de corazón,- dijo mi mama

Alice dijo que ella tenía su casa en Forks, que dormiría ahí y que regresaría al amanecer.

Me di un baño para relajarme a pesar de que todo el día he estado acompañada me sentí tan sola, Edward me hace tanta falta, por Dios cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que logre olvidarlo.

Mi diminuta cama me parecía enorme, me gire de nuevo buscando una posición donde me sintiera cómoda y pudiera dormir pero es inútil

Edward ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, _¿Cómo puedo amarte?_ Tengo que olvidarte, no se como pero lo are voy a sacarte de mi corazón.

Es realmente frustrante no puedo dormir, el reloj ni siquiera avanza cada vez que miro la hora.- necesito sus brazos para poder dormir, cerré mis ojos intentando dormir.

Pero la imagen de Edward me llego de golpe, a quien engañas Bella si no haces otra cosa mas que pensar en el,

La mejor de las imágenes me llego sin ni siquiera buscarla, los brazos de Edward envolviéndome y colocándome sobre el, con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Nuestras miradas entrelazadas que decían más que mil palabras, al menos eso pensé cuando nos mirábamos después de hacer el amor, podría jurar que miraba su alma, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Estupida Bella, quizás tu si lo amabas y entregabas el alma pero el no, en estos momentos debe estar feliz con su hija y Leah durmiendo en sus brazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y al fin me venció el sueño no se a que horas.

Me levante temprano, Rene estaba de vacaciones de su trabajo de la escuela pero siempre aprovecha las vacaciones para trabajar en la guardería.

Charlie nos dejo una segunda hipoteca y una deuda de un préstamo que pidió dos días antes de que nos dejara para siempre, ahora mama y yo trabajábamos para poder pagar todo, y el dinero del préstamo ignoramos donde esta.

Si no fuera por que Billy ayudo a mama con lo del funeral no se que hubiéramos hecho, pues a pesar de que papa murió en cumplimiento de su deber, no estaba en servicio por lo que nos dan una miseria de pensión.

Demonios, recordé al ver el calendario, no tome la pastilla, calma Bella ve a comprarla en cuanto Rene se valla, espero que aun funcione.

No es que me moleste tener un bebe por el contrario me encantaría tener algo de el que seria mío para siempre, pero que haría yo con un bebe y todas las deudas que tenemos.

Desayune con mama mientras intentaba inventar algo creíble para que Rene creyera que fue mi decisión irme con Edward y no que me había llevado a la fuerza, se molesto por la forma en que lo hice, pero al final dijo que quería conocerlo.

Rene se fue a su trabajo, es una suerte que Billy nos vendiera en una miseria un chevy que tal vez fue del año cuando mi abuela se caso con mi abuelo.

Fui a la tienda de los Newton para disculparme por haber desaparecido de esa manera, y descubrí lo que ya sabia tenían otra empleada, no podían esperar a que volviera, suspire tendría que buscar trabajo antes de entrar a la universidad.

Compre la pastilla antes de volver a casa, vacile por unos instantes si me la tomaba o no, al final la tome.

Cuando llegue a casa Alice estaba esperándome en la puerta.

-Alice salude contenta de verla, creí que volverías a tu casa.-

-Y perderme de tu suculenta comida, claro que no Bella, ayúdame.- dijo acercándose a su auto.

- ¿Pero que es todo esto Alice?- Pregunte al mirar el auto lleno de bolsas con víveres

-Me parece, que si quiero comer las delicias que cocinas, lo menos que puedo hacer es traer los víveres.-

-No tenías que traer nada,- bajamos las cosas y Alice se ofreció como voluntaria para guardar las cosas, acepte ya que tenia que limpiar la casa antes de que llegara Rene.

Estaba cocinando mientras Alice bromeaba con Jazz a quien invitamos a comer, fue idea de Alice, me pregunto que hará Edward cuando se de cuenta.

Cuando sentí los brazos de Alice rodeándome, me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Tranquila Bella no llores, Edward te ama solo hay que ver como te mira, no puedo decir nada por que lo prometí pero por favor Bella dale una oportunidad a mi hermano.-

-Yo te aseguro que no es el monstruo que crees, lo que si puedo decir es que Claire no es su hija, te sorprenderías saber quien es su padre, supongo que hasta Leah se llevo una enorme sorpresa.-

Limpie mis lagrimas y seguí con mis labores, los siguientes tres días fueron casi igual Alice llegaba temprano y pasaba todo el día conmigo, pero el cuarto día simplemente no apareció, la espere ansiosa ella era lo mas cercano a Edward que tenia, pero simplemente no llego…

Gracia a todas por leerme y por el apoyo que me han dado en el concurso mi amado bbf


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo comparto mis locuras

Un especial agradecimiento a missa,noimporta,edward-bella-manson, alecullen4, cmgalsay caita20, rochely, mayra17, momojons, angie96, cintygise, herminione-malfoy35, darky1995, pulga, sophia18, piscis, Paula, martha1990, mairimcullen, lunaisabella, lucy2010, jupy, esmeralda Aguirre, cynthia, crisode76, chely, atalcullen, arreolacullen, anekka, alizz. Mil gracias por leerme las quiero

Después de una larga platica entre Rene y yo, decidimos que lo mejor era mudarnos a Seattle, yo podría conseguir un empleo y cuando entre a la universidad ya lo tendría.

Rene fue a presentar su renuncia en la guardería por lo que yo fui a dar el pago del préstamo y averiguar si desde Seattle podía pagar, me lleve una sorpresa cuando me dijeron que la deuda estaba saldada.

-Edward Cullen,- ¿quien más? esa era su manera de redimir sus culpas, pregunte cuanto era el total de la deuda que había pagado, le devolveré hasta el último centavo, pensé que si daba un pago de la hipoteca con ese dinero no pasaría nada igual le voy a pagar todo, en cuanto consiga trabajo.

Fui al banco apagar y me dijeron que estaba pagado en su totalidad, ahora le debo mas genial fui a terminar de arreglar las cosas Billy y Jake ya estaban esperando para acompañarnos a Seattle. Billy y Jake estuvieron dos días con nosotros ayudándonos en todo y prometieron volver pronto.

Tuve suerte en conseguir un empleo pronto como cajera de un mini market, no es mucha la paga pero el horario es flexible y podré con la universidad y el trabajo.

Terminaba de arreglarme para irme al trabajo cuando mire el calendario y recordé

-demonios tengo dos días de retrazo, fue mi culpa por tomar tarde la pastilla, _calma Bella puede que sean solo tus nervios, comprare una prueba de embarazo para salir de la duda._

El día me pareció realmente largo ya quería llegar a casa y salir de la duda, apenas salude a Rene y me fui directo al baño, cinco minutos después mi mundo dio un giro total, un bebe.

Mis manos inconcientemente fueron a mi vientre, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no bebe no pienses que mama no te quiere es solo que…. No esperaba esto, estaremos solos, papa nunca podrá estar con nosotros bebe.

_Te prometo que cuidare de ti, voy a darte todo mi amor, lamento que no vallas a conocer a tu papa, juro que serás feliz, y por Rene no te preocupes se va a enojar pero al final te querrá tanto como yo_.

Me fui a la cama, después de intentar comer algo tenia días sin hambre pero a partir de ahora nada se trataba de mi sino de mi bebe, mañana después del trabajo hablare con Rene, llore toda la noche de rabia, dolor y felicidad tendría un bebe del hombre al que amo y que debería odiar.

Durante la noche sentí un ligero dolor, nada importante pero antes de ir al trabajo iría a la clínica para que revisen a mi bebe, espero que tenga sus ojos verdes Isabella en que demonios estas pensando este bebe es tuyo y de nadie mas.

Edward pov

Sue me pidió que fuera en busca de Bella pero no podía dejarla sola con Harry en el hospital, mi corazón estaba dividido Sue necesitaba de mi y ella siempre esta para nosotros, Bella lo entendería, espero que me deje hablar.

El camino en busca de mi mujer fue eterno mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba ansioso por sentirla entre mis brazos, por tener el sabor de sus labios y estaba preocupado por si me permitiría hablar.

La mire salir de su casa, se miraba realmente hermosa, baje del auto y sus ojos se toparon con los míos me regalo una sonrisa que ilumino el día, al instante la borro y me miro con furia, sus manos fueron a su vientre y se quejo.

La tome en brazos antes de que llegara al piso me miro sorprendida y en sus ojos miraba el dolor.

-Hospital, por favor susurro-

Asentí mientras llegaba al auto donde Laurent tenía la puerta abierta y Dimitri lo había puesto andar, la deje sobre mi regazo y acariciaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué te duele?- Pregunte ansioso, Antes de tener respuesta mire que llevaba sus manos a su entre pierna y la miro horrorizada.

-Bella-, susurre asustado al ver su mano manchada de sangre,

-Más rápido Dimitri- ladre

-Sr. Voy por encima del límite ya casi llegamos.- contesto

-Tranquila Bella, estarán bien lo prometo los dos estarán bien,-

Bella abrió sus ojos de golpe por lo que le confirme que sabia lo que pasaba tu y nuestro hijo estarán bien, lo repetí todo el camino convenciéndome a mi también.

En el hospital no me permitieron entrar con mi Bella, _quizás por el escándalo que armaste para que la atendieran, pensé pero, no la atendían rápido y la vida de los dos estaba en peligro, solo tenias dos segundos de haber llegado, derrotado de no poderle ganar ni a mis pensamientos me senté a esperar_

Después de una eternidad, al menos eso me pareció a mi, la llevaron a una habitación el doctor me indico que Bella necesitaba reposo y tranquilidad antes de permitirme verla.

Me apresure a llegar a su lado quería tomar su mano y decirle que todo estará bien, los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos, estaba muy asustada mi pequeña parecía un gatito acorralado.

Intente acariciar su rostro, pero me lo impidió suspire exasperado por lo visto será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-¿El bebe?- Susurro Bella llevando sus manos a su vientre

-Esta bien, solo necesitas reposo,- tome aire y valor para decirlo no tengo idea como lo tomara.

-Bella, nos casaremos en un par de días, al menos que quieras que nos casemos en el hospital, puedo arreglar todo para casarnos en una hora le pediré a Alice que….-

-Edward no, yo no….-

Fingí no entender lo que quería decir, -si me imagino que prefieres esperar a estar en casa y ser tu la que elija el vestido, lamento que por ahora sea solo una pequeña recepción en casa, tu y nuestro hijo necesitan reposo, pero en cuanto el bebe este con nosotros, haremos la boda que tu quieras, en una iglesia y todas esas cosas….-

-No voy a casarme, no quiero casarme con un asesino,- la fulmine con la mirada

-Isabella yo no soy un asesino,- fue su turno de fulminarme con la mirada, tome el puente de mi nariz calmándome _no debes alterarla_ pensé

Bella me miro cautelosamente mordiendo su labio por unos instantes como tomando valor para decir algo suspiro y dijo, este bebe no es tuyo.

La mire lleno de rabia como se atreve a decirme eso, pero el lugar de reclamar su insensatez, acaricie su vientre tiernamente, -bebe no escuches a mami esta enojada con papa, ya se le pasara me encargare de eso, los dos son míos,- dije con toda la seguridad.

Bella alejo mi mano de su vientre, -no me toques,-

-No, te tocaba a ti,- fingí indiferencia pero me dolía como un carajo su rechazo, me senté a su lado a pesar de que Bella fingía que yo no estaba ahí junto a ella.

Llamo a la enfermera oprimiendo el botón la mire cautelosamente.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué necesitas? Con un carajo Isabella contéstame que no soy invisible,- respire profundo,- lo siento solo dime lo que necesitas yo me encargo,- continuo ignorándome.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación y Bella le pidió que llamaran a Rene.

-Ya lo hice yo Bella, Laurent la trae en camino,- me ignoro, le sonreí como disculpa a la enfermera cuando se retiraba.

Bien si quería jugar, jugaremos.

Rene llego asustada por lo visto no sabia del embarazo de mi ángel.

-Bella hija ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Ese hombre llego por mí y dijo que estabas en el hospital que no es nada grave….-

-!Mama! la interrumpió,- estoy bien solo que tengo algo que decirte….-

- Lo haré yo.- le dije y como ya es costumbre me fulmino con la mirada

-Buenos días Rene soy Edward Cullen, el prometido de Bella y padre del bebe que esta esperando,- casi se le cae la mandíbula a Rene.

-Bella ¿tu? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Hoy te lo iba a decir apenas me entere ayer mama, lo siento yo se que estas enojada,- los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas, tome su mano intentando calmarla.

-Yo soy el responsable Rene, Bella necesita reposo y tranquilidad pero en cuanto se sienta mejor nos casaremos, y nos gustaría que con tu bendición, espero que nos apoyes.- Bella soltó mi mano como si le quemara.

La enfermera entro con una silla de ruedas indicando que la llevarían para hacerle una ecografía, agradecí al cielo por mi buena suerte Bella esta apunto de empezar a decir que no se casaría.

La tome en brazos para sentarla en la silla, pese a que Bella no quería que fuera con ella lo hice también, es mío y tengo derecho a saber que esta bien fueron mis argumentos.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron y su rostro se ilumino con su hermosa sonrisa cuando nos indicaron que ese pequeño punto era nuestro bebe, nuestras miradas se cruzaron llenas de felicidad, tome su mano cuando un dum dum dum invadió el cuarto, es su corazón murmure al oído de Bella quien se estremeció

-¿El bebe esta bien?.- Pregunto mi Bella insegura

-Si esta perfectamente bien, pero la mama necesita reposo y tranquilidad para evitar otro susto.

- ¿Podemos saber que es?-

- Es una niña,- dije muy seguro Bella me miro sorprendida, y parece ser que noto que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas por que la quito como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

-Todavía no podemos saber,- aclaro el doctor es muy pronto en un par de meses lo sabremos con seguridad.

-Es una niña le dije a Bella, me miro extrañada, solo lo se, espero sea tan hermosa como su madre

Bella tendrá que quedarse unos días en observación por lo que convencí a Rene que se fuera a dormir a casa, espere a que se durmiera para acostarme junto a ella la extrañe tanto.

Con mucho cuidado me coloque junto a ella y la envolví en mis brazos, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiro, al menos en la inconciencia me quiere, me levantare antes de que se despierte y no se dará cuenta que durmió en mis brazos.

Sentí que me empujaban abrí los ojos y me tope con la furia de Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Anoche no podías dormir y me pediste que me acostara contigo mentí,-

-mentiroso-

- ¿No? entonces por que estas encima de mí,- se sonrojo y se alejo.

-Quiero que te vallas, que nos dejes en paz, te pagare lo que te debo pero aléjate de nosotros.-

-Bella tu no me debes nada y no voy a irme ustedes son míos, nos casaremos mi hijo no nacerá fuera del matrimonio y nos es una pregunta dije tajante.-

-No, ya te lo dije mi bebe no es tuyo así que déjanos en paz,-

- Bella maldita sea deja de decir eso,- estaba realmente molesto respire calmándome _tiene que tener paz y tranquilidad_ me repetía una y otra vez, -no es tuyo,- volvió a decir

-¿Entonces de quien?- Estaba a punto de explotar cuando se oyó

-!Mio!-

Bella y yo nos giramos sorprendidos y el niñito del que Alice y Laurent me hablaron estaba parado, ya tenia en quien sacar mi coraje por lo que le di un golpe que fue muy bien recibido.

Bella, se metió entre los dos y suplico,- por favor no pelen,- me gire protegiéndola del golpe que lanzo el niñito, justo a tiempo la quite pues lo recibí yo, Laurent y Dimitri entraron en acción.

-!No!grito Bella cuando lo sacaban de la habitación, - Edward por favor diles que lo suelten-, asentí para que lo soltaran, mi ángel se puso pálida, por suerte tengo buenos reflejos y le acerque el bote de basura.

Mi ángel vomito todo su desayuno, le sostuve su pelo y acariciaba su rostro,- ¿te sientes mejor?- Pregunte después de ayudarla a que se enjuagara la boca y se acostara.

-Vamos aclara las cosas, dijo Bella muy molesta, -este bebe no es tuyo.-

-Te lo dije.- hablo el niñito pero Bella negó al momento que decía, -gracias Jake eres un gran amigo pero este bebe es solo mío.-

Bella se que estas molesta conmigo pero es mi hijo no lo puedes negar, suplique

Molesta Edward sabes lo que realmente siento, te odio arruinaste mi vida antes de que te conociera, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas le pedí al niñito que saliera Bella y yo necesitamos privacidad .El muy infeliz se negó hasta que Bella se lo pidió

-Bella, amor se como debes sentirte pero hagamos una tregua por el bebe, cuando los dos estén bien prometo contarte todo.-

-Solo por el bebe, pero habrá reglas que debes cumplir.- asentí a la espera de las reglas esperando que no sean muy duras.

Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo en el concurso el domingo se cierran las votaciones, las quiero besos, nos leemos pronto


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer …..

Mil gracias a todas por su apoyo en especial para alizz, anekka, arreolacullen, AtalCullen, chely1901, crisode76, cynthia, Esmeralda Aguirre, jupy, lucy2010, lunaisabella, mairimcullen, martha1990, paulapm, piscis, sophia18, pulga, darky1995, Hermione-Malfoy35, cintygise, angie96, momojons, mayra17, rochely, cmgalsay, caita20, ale-cullen4, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, teishi, noimporta, maissa, sabi07, lizzy90, paola25, whiskymariana, zujeyana, rosaperez, aday, Taniasolis, noemasen, sadistictorment,noellexd, lucy, alnewmoon Las quiero

Bella pov

Pese a que me cueste aceptar estoy feliz inmensamente feliz, Edward esta con nosotros se preocupa por nosotros dos, al menos por el bebe supongo que yo solo le preocupo para que el bebe este bien, estaba apunto de darle mis reglas cuando llego mama y por el bien de ella no debe saber nada de lo que hizo Edward.

Mama paso toda la mañana, diciendo lo molesta que estaba por haberla defraudado, pero en el fondo se que ya quiere al bebe, Edward le pidió que por favor si quería regañar a alguien lo hiciera con el.

_-¿Por qué sueñas Bella? Solo lo hace por el bebe._

Jake, también estuvo toda la mañana, el ambiente se sentía tenso y Edward haciéndolo más difícil cada vez que Jake intentaba acercarseme, Edward posesivamente hablaba con ´´el bebe´´ acariciándolo para impedir que se acercara.

Me estaban volviendo loca literalmente, Edward no me dejaba mover un dedo estaba aprovechando al máximo la presencia de Rene y el hecho que yo no lastimaría a mama con la verdad, ella amaba a papa y le sacaría los ojos si supiera lo que yo se.

Por fin anocheció y mama se fue a casa, no se como Edward puede convencerla, juraría que ya lo quiere, si supiera quien es, estoy segura que no seria a si, suspire antes de hablar.

-Al fin solos, dije contenta de que al fin diría mis reglas y Edward tendría que cumplirlas

-Pienso lo mismo, amor.-

Su sonrisa me indico que se burlaba de mi comentario, lo fulmine con la mirada, sentí una pequeña punzada lleve mis manos a mi vientre

-¿Estas bien?-

Pregunto ansioso, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos como intentando leer mi mente, asentí pero una pequeña mancha en la cama nos asusto a ambos.

Edward llamo a la doctora Bree y después de que me revisara dijo que tengo que tener reposo absoluto, por el bien de los dos.

La doctora salio y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí las brazos de Edward alrededor de mi y sus labios en mi oído intentando calmarme.

Entre sollozos dije, -es mi culpa por tomar la maldita pastilla, diablos soy una mala madre, no debí, todo lo hago mal.-

-Tranquila cielo, no es tu culpa yo tenia que haberte dicho que no tomaras la pastilla yo….- Su voz fue bajando de tono y se puso nervioso levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

-Bella, amor yo en otra ocasión… en realidad… olvide el… preservativo.- Fue un alivio saber que no solo era mi culpa.

-Pero igual yo fui la que tomo la pastilla. –

-Todo va a estar bien amor, yo cuidare de los dos.-

Me di cuenta que continuaba en sus brazos por lo que lo empuje alejándolo de mi, Dios están difícil esto no comprendo como puedo sentirme tan segura y protegida en sus brazos cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.

Edward suspiro exasperado pero se alejo se giro quedando de espalda no decía nada, mientas sus manos se convertían en puños a sus costados, lo escuche respirar para calmarse varias veces antes de girarse y hablar se le notaba el esfuerzo que hacia para no mostrar lo molesto que estaba.

-Isabella, intentemos hacer las cosas bien por el bebe, aceptaste una tregua dijiste que tenias reglas, las cuales yo estaré encantado de cumplir, pero antes tu debes escucharme yo tengo una petición, es solo por el bebe, tu y yo hablaremos después y por supuesto que aceptare tus disculpas.-

Lo fulmine con la mirada, y le dije molesta, ´´en tus sueños´´ respire profundo y hable, -esta bien solo por el bebe ¿Cuál es tu petición? Espera si no me gusta no aceptare,- asintió.

-Tu necesitas reposo absoluto por lo menos los primeros tres meses y en donde vives no hay espacio suficiente para la enfermera, Sue, Alice, Ros, Rene y por supuesto yo.-

-No me iré a San Diego, no perderé mi beca- dije tajante.

-Bella, no podrás ir a la universidad por un tiempo, pero si quieres vivir en Seattle a si será nos quedaremos en Seattle y en cuanto a la beca no te preocupes, puedo pagarte la carrera que quieras.

Demonios, esto hace que mis reglas cambien, mordí mi labio mientra decidía que es lo mejor para el bebe, Edward me miraba esperanzado.

-Bien, aceptare por el bebe, pero hay reglas-, asintió y sus ojos brillaban, me perdí en ellos deslumbrándome, sacudí mi cabeza para volver en mi, escuche su risita, demonios el sabe que lo amo a pesar de todo.

Suspire tomando valor y solté las reglas,

-No dormiré en tu habitación, Rene vendrá conmigo, se que no podré ir a la universidad pero le pediré a mama que hable para que me permitan estudiar en casa, no perderé mi beca, no voy a casarme y cuando este bien el bebe vivirá en mi casa y tu no te opondrás a eso, Billy y Jake podrán visitarnos las veces que quieran, podrás ver al bebe las veces que desees pero vivirá en mi casa, yo decido sobre mi bebe, iré a la universidad y a trabajar en cuanto este bien, y yo elijo mi ropa y mis zapatos.-

Edward me escucho con mucha paciencia a pesar de que algunas reglas no le gustaron se lo podía ver en su cara.

-¿Son todas?- Pregunto un poco molesto cuando guarde silencio asentí.

-Bella tu no necesitas trabajar, yo me are cargo de ustedes, de las tres, Rene se quedara en casa para cuidarlas a las dos yo les daré todo, negué con la cabeza.

-Al bebe podrás darle lo que quieras, pero yo no quiero nada que venga de ti,- me miro divertido e intento acariciar mi pelo, no se lo permití

-Bella, lamento decirte esto pero tienes algo que es tan mío como tuyo y por lo que puedo ver ya la quieres.- acaricio mi vientre, lo fulmine con la mirada la cual ignoro por completo, me ayudo a acostarme y me arropo tiernamente.

Edward se acomodo en el sofá donde pasaría la noche, demonios es realmente difícil sentirlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, no podía dormir y sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba, sus brazos, busque sus ojos con los míos, en cuanto se encontraron pregunte.

-Edward ¿Por qué dices que será niña?-

Se encogió de hombros –no, lo se, es algo que siento aquí- dijo señalando el corazón, -siempre que pienso en el bebe visualizo una hermosa niña con tus ojos y tu sonrisa.-

-¿Eso sentías con Claire?- Susurre con tristeza recordando que mi cuento de hadas es una gran mentira.

-No,- negó al instante,- siempre supe que Claire no era mi hija, pese a que quise creer una mentira, pero ahora es distinto siento una especie de calor en mi pecho, por que se que aquí esta un pedacito de nuestro amor creciendo,- estiro su mano acariciando mi vientre, -y me duele, el pensar que algo le pase y que yo no pueda protegerlo.-

Lo mire fascinada por lo que acababa de decir, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, por Dios, no puedo olvidar lo que hizo.

-Se a lo que te refieres yo también quiero protegerlo y en ocho meses tenerlo en mis brazos, darle todo mi amor,- no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que sus pulgares limpiaban mis lagrimas.

-No, llores van a estar bien, seguiremos las indicaciones de la doctora, yo haré todo tu solo intenta estar tranquila ya que nazca el o la bebe hablaremos de lo que quieras sin mentiras lo juro.-

Después de que Edward me consolara, intente dormir pero era inútil, Edward tampoco dormía lo sentía moverse incomodo en el sofá, cerré mis ojos esperando que llegara el sueño, sentí la mirada y sus caricias en mi rostro por lo que fingí que dormía para que continuara, entonces cuidadosamente se acostó a mi lado envolviéndome en sus brazos, pude quitarme sin embargo me deje, fue a si como me llego el sueño.

Edward pov

Bella duraría dos días mas en el hospital por lo que solo tenia dos días para conseguir una casa en Seattle, las reglas de Bella se cumplirían al pie de la letra, solo que mi pequeña olvido que todo es depende por el cristal por el que lo mires.

Me encargue que en el trabajo de Rene le dieran ´´vacaciones´´ pagadas para que cuidara a su hija, Bella me fulmino con la mirada la cual ignore fingiendo inocencia.

Por fin nos iremos a casa ya estaba cansado de vivir en el hospital, contrate tres enfermeras ignorando las protestas de Bella, le dije que cada una cumpliría un horario de ocho horas.

Llegamos a casa, tome a Bella en brazos y la lleve a conocer la casa trate de arreglarla con ayuda de Rene para que le gustara y se sintiera comoda.

La deje en la sala con Alice, Ros, Sue y Rene quienes no la dejaban mover ni un dedo, creo que la enfermera estará de mas, le dije que volvería pronto ya que tenia que ir a la oficina, solo estuve un par de horas lejos y ya estaba ansioso por verla y asegurarme que estaban bien los dos.

Llegue a casa y me encontré con mi ángel sonriendo feliz con Alice y Ros mientras hablaban del bebe, bese su frente y me senté junto a Bella, quien me sonrío por un segundo para después ignorarme como ya es costumbre.

Llego la hora de dormir y suspire sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Bella es muy terca pero terminara cediendo, la tome en brazos pese a su protestas y la lleve a la habitación.

La puse en la cama y le mostré el closet.

-Bella, amor aquí hay ropa y en los cajones tienes pijamas,- me fulmino con la mirada, demonios ya me estoy acostumbrando a esas miradas las extrañare

-Rene trajo mi ropa, te dije que yo…-

Levante las manos en manera de rendición, –no fui yo, Alice la trago para ti, mañana vendrá alguien y tu elegirás lo que quieras, cumpliré tus reglas.-

-No necesito nada, tengo mi ropa.-

-Lo se, pero en poco tiempo ya no te quedara, ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerte la pijama?.- Cambie el tema.

-No, puedo hacerlo sola, y si no te molesta deberías irte a dormir tu también.-

Demonios viene lo difícil, no conteste pero tome una almohada y una cobija, la puse en el sofá donde dormiría, espero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?.-

-Me preparo para dormir,- conteste mientras me desvestía y ponía la pijama.

-Te dije que no dormiría en tu habitación y tú dijiste que cumplirías mis reglas,- dijo sumamente furiosa.

-Esta no es mi habitación, es nuestra habitación, no te preocupes no dormiré en la cama contigo, señale el sofá solo necesito estar aquí para cuidarte, pero si tu quieres puedo permitirte dormir en mis brazos, bromee….-

Cinco días y mi Bella todavía me deja dormir en el sofá, en ocasiones quisiera decirle toda la verdad su amor por Charlie la haría que lo entendiera y hasta lo justificaría, pero cuando estoy decidido, una leve hemorragia me lo impide.

Esta tan cerca de mi y tan lejos demonios ni siquiera e podido probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, volví a girarme ingenuamente creí que me acostumbraría al sofá.

Bella pov

Otra noche sin dormir, Dios estoy volviéndome loca tengo una lucha interna que no me deja vivir, amo a Edward y cada vez que estoy a punto de ceder a mi amor por el, la imagen de Charlie me llega de golpe.

Me levante y me acerque al sofá para mirar a Edward, Dios es tan hermoso a pesar de que su pelo esta mas alborotado que de costumbre.

-Bella ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal, amor?- pregunto angustiado.

-No, solo, no puedo dormir,- me miro fijamente y luego me sonrío, eso me dio valor para pedirle lo que quería.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunte mordiendo mi labio, su sonrisa se hizo mayor al tiempo que asentía, quise a acomodarme a su lado pero negó con la cabeza y se levanto.

-Estaremos mas cómodos en la cama,- tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, Dios se siente tan bien, nos acomodamos quedando de lado con nuestros rostros tan cerca que sentía su aliento.

No dijimos nada, pero nuestras miradas decían mas que mil palabras, quería besarlo entregarme a su amor, olvidar todo y simplemente confiar en el.

-Edward- murmure al sentir como nos acercábamos tanto que nuestras narices se rozaban, me deje llevar por el amor y susurre.

–Te amo,- nuestros labios se unieron y solo se separaron cuando fue necesario llenar nuestros pulmones

-Bella, te amo tanto,- susurro.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo dulcemente, mientras nuestros labios se fundieron de nuevo, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, sus labios besaban mi cuello, sus manos subieron lentamente acariciándome, sus manos llegaron a mis pechos.

-Hummm..., Bella, crecieron cielo.-

Busque sus labios, los cuales me recibieron ansiosos, sus manos jugaban con mis pechos, erizando todo mi cuerpo, mi cabeza hizo click.

-Edward, no, no podemos,- dije sin aliento.

-Lo se, amor, no le haré daño al bebe, solo quiero sentirte, no sabes cuanto te amo,- asentí.

-Quiero dormir en tus brazos.- Asintió y me envolvió en ellos dejando mi cabeza en su pecho entrelace nuestras piernas y no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que Edward levanto mi rostro.

-Bella, amor ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quieres que me valla?-

-No, Edward júrame que tú no mataste a Charlie, por favor,- me miro fijamente a los ojos dejándome ver la verdad en ellos.

-No, te lo juro, soy inocente, no se lo que oíste, pero lo distorsionaste todo amor.-

Me beso lleno de amor y dulzura.

-Edward, quiero creerte, necesito creerte, te amo, quiero que mi bebe tenga una familia- mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, me acomode en su pecho cuando me calme un poco dije lo que sentia- mi pobre Edward estaba, preocupado por el bebe y mis sentimientos, queria tranquilizarlo.

Pensé que a Charlie le gustaría verme feliz y que su nieto naciera dentro de una familia, respire profundamente en varias ocasiones tomando valor, me pregunto.

-¿Estas bien? Asentí con mi cabeza aun en su pecho y hable sin mirarlo.

-Edward, si quiero, quiero ser tu esposa…..-

Millones de gracias por su apoyo no solo en este fic si no en el concurso, cuidense las quiero


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo comparto mis locuras

millones de gracias a todas en especial a alizz, anekka, arreolacullen, atalcullen, chely1901, karolinne-fallenangel, briandacullen, camela, anybuff, alnewmoon, lucy, noellexd, sadistictorment, noemasen,taniasolis, aday, rosaperez, zujeyana, whiskymariana, paola25, lizzy90, sobi07, maiisa, noimporta, teishi,edward-bella-manson, ale-cullen4, caita20, cmgalsay, rochely, mayra17, momojons, angie96, cintygise, hermione-malfoy35, darky1995, pulga, sophia18, piscis, paulapm, martha1990, mairimcullen, lunaisabella, jupy, crisode76.

Edward pov

Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo, lo que me hace inmensamente feliz, le di el anillo que fue de mi abuela Elizabeth, en realidad ese anillo ha estado en la familia varias generaciones.

Pero como nunca puede faltar el pelo en la sopa, dijo que teníamos que esperar a que ella cumpliera los dieciocho años,

-No quiero casarme siendo menor de edad,- valla argumento, por mi me hubiera casado esa misma noche, ahora tengo que esperar hasta septiembre.

El humor de mi Bella es tan cambiante a veces esta tan feliz y sonriente y en otras ocasiones esta tan enojada que ni siquiera puedo hablarle y en otras por Dios llora por nada, me esta literalmente volviendo loco.

La doctora Bree ha dicho que debo tenerle paciencia, juro que intento tenerla al máximo pero hay momentos en los que me pregunto, por que si se hay inventos maravillosos a nadie se le ha ocurrido inventar algo para controlar las hormonas del embarazo.

Por suerte me deja dormir con ella en la misma cama, hay días que sola busca mi calor y me permite envolverla en mis brazos, pero hay otras en la que se aleja lo mas posible y pone una enorme barrera invisible entre los dos.

A veces llora y dice que quiere confiar en mi pero que le duele pensar que le esta fallando a Charlie, por mi parte tuve una larga platica con René sobre lo que le diré a Bella ya que René se niega a que tenga una mala impresión de Charlie.

Las noches que no para de llorar y decir que le falla a Charlie, quiero contarle la verdad pero una leve hemorragia me lo impide, y prefiero esperar a que tanto ella como el bebe estén perfectamente bien, solo ruego por que su amor sea mas grande que su dolor.

Bella y Ros se han hecho amigas, eso me agrada mucho la pobre de Ros sufrió mucho cuando perdió a su bebe y parece que ahora comparte un poco la maternidad con Bella, se a convertido en su mas ferviente defensora.

En ocasiones llego del trabajo y mi dulce Bella me recibe con una hermosa sonrisa, en otras ni siquiera me mira por lo que cada vez que llego de la oficina la observo de lejos, solo como mera precaución y según su semblante me siento a su lado o simplemente saludo y me retiro con el pretexto de

–traje trabajo a casa, amor,-

Bella me pidió, mas bien exigió que esta vez no sea la doctora Bree la que venga a dar la consulta a casa,

-Estoy cansada de no salir a ningún lado, al menos déjame ir a la consulta, por favor-. Gracias a que aprendo de mis errores se que esta completamente prohibido decir no, a una mujer embarazada.

Pudimos ver a nuestro bebe y escuchar su corazón y aunque todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta que será sigo creyendo que será una niña. La lleve a comer después de la consulta con autorización de la doctora ya que tiene una semana sin ningún tipo de alerta si seguimos a si hasta que termine el primer trimestre es probable que ya no tengamos que tomar tantas precauciones.

Mientras comíamos se me ocurrió llevarla a caminar un poco al centro comercial, tal vez quiera usar las tarjetas que acepto, después del berrinche que hizo diciendo que no las ocupaba, miramos una tienda de bebes a la cual entramos.

Estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía pero no se decidía por nada, pregunte por que y dijo que Alice y Ros le han comprado tantas cosa que le parece un desperdicio comprar mas, le dije que la habitación solo la decoraríamos ella y yo no permitiré que nadie, decida solo ella y yo, me sonrío feliz.

Mire un hermoso vestido color rosa y decidí comprarlo mientras Bella miraba las cunas, cuando se lo mostré primero sonrío y luego se llenaron de lagrimas sus ojos, pregunte que pasaba, Demonios que hice mal.

-Que tal que resulte niño ¿tu no lo vas a querer?-

Le mostré el traje de base ball que también compre, por suerte esta vez no me equivoque.

- ¿Los Padres de San Diego?- me encogí de hombros, –es mi equipo amor.-

Bella comenzó a llorar y yo pase mi mano por mi pelo preguntándome- ¿ahora que?- trate que mi voz sonora tranquila cuando pregunte.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? -.

-Es lo primero que le compras al bebe, y haz pensado en que puede ser niño o niña,- suspire aliviado al menos esta vez salí victorioso.

La pegue a mi cuerpo, acomodo su rostro en mi cuello y sollozo antes de besarlo, cuando se calmo le propuse comer pan glaseado a Bella le encanta, pasamos un día agradable, por supuesto estuve siempre alerta a cualquier cambio de humor para no arruinarlo todo.

Regresábamos a casa cuando creí que se había arruinado todo, venia emocionada contándome todo lo que están organizando para la boda entre las mujeres de la casa, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cuanto daría por que Charlie me entregara y mirara lo feliz que soy,- pase mi mano por mi pelo demonios a este paso quedare calvo.

-Lo siento, amor si pudiera hacer algo te juro…- puso su mano en mi boca.

-Lo se, Edward- sollozo –solo pensaba en el, no quiero arruinar el día, ha estado maravilloso,- sonreí complacido y deje que mis labios buscaran los de ella, quienes me recibieron gustosos.

La ayude a bajar del auto y casi sale corriendo con la ropa que compre para el bebe.

-Quiero que vean todos lo que le compraste al bebe,- parece una niña con juguete nuevo, están fácil hacerla feliz.

Bella pov

Faltan cinco días para mi boda, eso me hace feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo, amo a Edward con toda mi alma pero no puedo dejar de pensar en papa.

-Bella- escuche a Alice llamarme.

-Lo siento Alice ¿Qué decías?-

-Nada olvídalo, estas tan enamorada que ni siquiera nos escuchas,- se burlo

Sue sonrío y dijo, -nos preguntábamos si ya han pensado nombres para el bebe tu y Edward.-

-No, en realidad no hemos hablado de eso, pero yo si lo he pensado, en realidad lo pensé antes de ni siquiera saber que estaba embarazada, fue el la casa de San Diego, cuando mire el retrato de la señora Elizabeth.-

-Elizabeth- murmuraron, Alice y Ros al mismo tiempo.- ¿No les gusta?- me sentí insegura después de todo es su abuela.

-Es hermoso, a Edward le va a encantar- comento feliz Alice, mientras Ros sonreía cuando digo.

–Edward fue el consentido de la abue.-

-Me alegro que les guste, por un momento pensé que nos le agradaba.-

-¿Y que tal si resulta ser el? Deberías tener dos opciones hija- hablo Renne.

-Que tal Edward- fue el turno de Sue. Lo pensé por un momento y me encanto que mi pequeño llevara el nombre de su papa.

-Si me gusta,-

-¿Qué te gusta amor?-

Escuche la voz que me calienta el alma, -elegíamos el nombre del bebe-

-No se supone que el papa también debe dar su opinión- comento juguetonamente, besando mi frente.- ¿puedo saber cual elegiste amor?- se sentó junto a mi sonriendo.

-Si es niña, Elizabeth- murmure mordiendo mi labio, sonrío ampliamente, -¿tu lo elijiste?- se miraba feliz, asentí contenta de que le gustara.

-Cuando mire la foto de tu abuelita Elizabeth… ella… es… hermosa y creo que… mi bebe podía parecerse a ella, tiene tus ojos y tu pelo,- me sonroje cuando sentí su mirada intensa.

- ¿Si es niño cual elijiste?-

-Edward,- murmure, su sonrisa increíblemente creció mas, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acorto la distancia, dejando que nuestros labios se unieran, cuando nuestros labios se separaron dejo nuestras frente pegadas.

-Te amo, Bella-

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, la lengua de Edward pidió acceso, el cual le di de inmediato, me separe de golpe recordando a nuestro publico el cual había desaparecido, suspire aliviada.

Edward me tomo en brazos y me puso a horcajadas sobre el, como llevaba puesto un vestido circular sus manos viajaban libremente por mis piernas y sus labios por mi cuello, mandando miles de sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo.

Busque sus labios los cuales me recibieron gustosos, las manos de el subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, me deshice de los botones de su camisa, Dios nunca me acostumbrare a su perfección es tan hermoso, acaricie su pecho y un gemido salio de su boca.

Las manos de el sacaron mis pechos por encima del vestido, su lengua jugaba con mis pezones alternándolos, mi cuerpo pedía mas, busque sus labios y deje que mi lengua delineara sus perfectos labios.

-Debemos parar Bella- su voz sonaba ronca y sus manos detenían mi cadera, fue cuando me di cuenta que me restregaba en busca de fricción.

-Lo siento- murmure apenada, me apretó pegándome aun mas a su cuerpo.

-No, no lo sientas, no sabes cuanto te deseo y todo lo que quiero hacerte, en cuanto todo este bien amor.- me levante acomode mis pechos y tome su mano lo lleve a la habitación, me senté recargada en la cabecera y le pedí que hiciera lo mismo, me miro con cautela pero se sentó.

Mis manos acariciaron su aun desnudo pecho y termine de deshacerme de la camisa.

-Isabella, no podemos, el bebe- dijo entre dientes, lo ignore tenia otro propósito y lo conseguiría, baje lentamente mis manos acariciando su abdomen.

Mis manos acariciaron su erección por encima del pantalón, un gemido escapo de sus labios, sonreí picadamente y busque su cinturón para deshacerme de el.

-Detente amor, no podemos.- su voz sonaba tan ronca que supe que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, desabroche su pantalón y sus manos detuvieron las mías.

-No, Bella, por favor amor.-

-Quiero hacerlo, déjame ayudar.- me miro confundido pero me dejo seguir, desabroche el pantalón y los boxer, tome su miembro entre mis manos y un gemido me mostró que lo hacia bien.

Dejo caer su cabeza, mis manos subían y bajaban, bese su cuello, las manos de el tomaron mis pechos dejándolos salir, su lengua jugueteo con mis pezones.

-Hummm... Bella… si… así… Dios… Bella detente… estoy cerca amor.-

Bese su cuello y mis manos seguían atendiendo su miembro, minutos después murmuro.

-Sigue, amor no te detengas,- mordisqueo mis pechos, estaba tan cerca, podía sentir como se tensaba bajo mi mano.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tan apasionadamente que me enloqueció, atendió mis pechos con sus labios, mientras tocaba el cielo en mis manos, mordió tiernamente uno murmurando.

- Mía, eres mía, Dios Bella, eres increíble amor.-

Lo mire victoriosa y le propuse darnos un baño juntos, me miro a penado,- amor, no se si pueda controlarme y…. – puse un dedo en su boca callándolo.

-Solo bañarnos, Edward prometo portarme bien,- me sonrío y nos bañamos juntos.

Me adelante a bajar, me moría de hambre y Edward se quedo atendiendo una llamada, me dirigía a la cocina para pedir que sirvieran la cena, cuando escuche.

-Mi silencio, tiene un precio René y lo sabes, pídele a Edward.-

-No, puedo eso, es demasiado,- me acerque mas quería saber quien hablaba con mama y a que se refería.

-Si no te atreves a pedirle dinero a Edward, tu hija se enterara que papi Charlie era un policía corrupto.-

Jade al escuchar, ambas se giraron y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, era Leah.

-Demonios- dijo Edward preocupado mientras se apresuraba a llegar con nosotras….

Lo se quieren matarme pero prometo subir pronto, lamento no haber subido antes pero tengo visita

Gracias por su apoyo en el concurso, besos.


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer…..

mil gracias por leerme; mayka375, marinacullen87, loriamaya, karolinne-fallenangel, briandacullen, camela, anybuff, alnewmoon, lucy, sadistictorment, noellexd, noemasen, tania solis, aday, alizz, anekka, arreolacullen, atalcullen, chely1901, crisode, cynthia, esmeraldaaguirre, jupy, lucy, lunaisabella, mairim, martha1990, paula, piscis, sophia18, pulga, darky1995, hermione-malfoy35, cintygise, angie96, momojons, mayra17, cmgalsay, caita20, rochely, ale-cullen4, edward-bella-manson, teishi, noimporta, maiisa, sabi07, lizzi90, paola25, whiskymariana, zujeyana, rosaperez,

Bella pov

Edward, se apresuro me tomo por la cintura mientras prácticamente ladraba.

- ¿Quién la dejo entrar?,-

-Fue, Kevin señor, el es nuevo y no sabe quien es.-

fue Laurent el que hablaba mientras sacaba a Leah, me sacudí soltándome de Edward.

-Suéltenla,-Grite furiosa

-que la suelten,- continúe, Edward estaba a un lado de mi, me miraba preocupado pero lo ignore, esta es mi oportunidad para saber la verdad y por lo visto René me ha estado ocultando algo importante.

-Bella, hija por favor deja que se valla,-suplico mama.

-!No! tengo derecho a saber la verdad, que por lo visto me haz ocultado mama.- solloce Edward me acaricio el pelo, mirándome preocupado, me aleje.

-No, no van a convencerme, tengo derecho, ya me canse de tener que esperar,- la mirada de Edward era intensa y preocupada por lo que susurre.

-Estoy bien-

Leah sonrío complacida, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo varias veces, antes de hablar.

-Mi verdad cuesta niñita, al igual que mi silencio,- miro a René.

-¿Cuanto quieres?-

Pregunte insegura y temerosa, tengo las tarjetas que me dio Edward y algo de efectivo, supongo que será suficiente, espero que no se moleste Edward.

-Dame el anillo.-

empuñe mi mano al instante, como protegiendo el anillo, Edward me miraba intensamente, sin pronunciar palabra, ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué yo seria capaz? No, yo no podría, es un signo de nuestro amor.

-No, el anillo no,- dije tajante, la mano de Edward se enrollo alrededor de mi cintura, pegándome a su costado.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- me regalo una sonrisa, pero su voz sonaba ruda, cuando miro a Leah.

-Doscientos mil dollares.-

jade al escuchar la suma, esta mujer esta loca, Edward asintió mientras me llevaba con el, diciendo.

-Síguenos,-

-No, susurre, no puedes darle tanto dinero-, acaricio mi mejilla sin detenerse, en la biblioteca estaba la caja fuerte.

-Cállate niñita, antes de que me arrepienta, es una verdadera ganga, ese anillo vale cuatro o cinco veces más.- jade por la sorpresa ¿Cómo puede valer tanto un anillo?

Edward, no me soltó mientras se acercaba a la caja fuerte para sacar el dinero, René venia detrás de nosotros y por fin hablo.

-No, no permitiré que le des un peso más a esta mujer, ya ha hecho bastante daño, como para que ahora se lleve tu dinero, yo le diré la verdad a mi hija.- Edward asintió.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Susurro, negué con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, estamos bien.- dije acariciando mi aun plano vientre.

Me beso la frente,- por favor cualquier molestia que sientas por mas minima, solo dila, de acuerdo.- asentí, tomo a Leah del brazo para salir, cuando serraba la puerta mire que el también se iría.

-Edward, quédate conmigo,- le pedí

-Sáquenla y que no vuelva a entrar nunca, dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, se acerco me tomo de la mano y nos dirigió al sofá, pidiéndole a René que se sentara frente a nosotros, suspire en la espera de la verdad.

-Bella hija… yo… no quiero… huf…. Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé,- mama estaba asustada y preocupada.- solo te pido que no juzgues hasta que escuches todo, Charlie fue el mejor padre y el mejor esposo, no lo juzgues, sin saber todo primero.- asentí

-Hace siete años, tuve leucemia,- jade por la sorpresa nunca supe que René hubiera estado tan mal, Edward acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

-Tu no lo sabes, tu papa y yo preferimos que no lo supieras, eras una niña y no tenia por que vivir con eso, cuando conseguimos un donante de medula osea, ya que Charlie, no era compatible, la aseguranza no lo cubría.- dejo de hablar, para observarme por unos instantes.

-Estoy bien. No debieron ocultarme que estabas enferma mama, yo tenía derecho a apoyarte y cuidar de ti.-

-Eras una niña y no tenias por que sufrir pensando, que tu mama moriría, solo queríamos que vivieras como la niña que eras.-

-Tu papa, llego un día y dijo que la aseguranza cubriría mi operación, días después de volver a casa, supe la verdad, Charlie tomo el dinero de la comisaría…. El… pediría… un… préstamo.- sollozo

-Mama, papa, tomo el dinero sin pedirlo, ¿Por qué?...- susurre

Edward me pidió al oído -escucha todo primero, lo prometiste, amor.- asentí

-El pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, con la segunda hipoteca de la casa lo pagaría, pero no fue suficiente lo que nos dieron. Billy trato de ayudarnos pero no tenía mucho, fue cuando, esa mujer fue a la Push.

-¿Leah?-

-Si, ella dijo que podía ayudarnos le presto a Charlie el dinero que faltaba, tu papa tenia que hacerle un favor a cambio, en esos momentos Charlie no se detuvo a pensar, que clase de favor seria, pero créeme que tu papa, igual lo hubiera hecho necesitábamos devolver el dinero antes de que nadie lo notara.

-Cuando, supo de lo que se trataba, Charlie se sintió mal, pero cumplió su palabra, Leah dijo que no era nada malo, solo estaba agilizando las cosa, cortando tramites burocráticos.

-¿Qué es lo que agilizaba?- tembló mi voz, Edward si estaba metido en esto.

-La entrega de la mercancía, al principio solo era vino, después Charlie se dio cuenta que traficaban armas, por lo que decidió salirse de eso.- solloce y mire asustada a Edward jamás he sabido a lo que se dedica,- como si leyera mi mente negó.

-Marcus, le dijo que una vez entrando no hay salida, Charlie trato de convencerlos que no diría nada, Caius el otro acepto, creo que el es diferente, dos días después apareció Leah, mostrando las pruebas de que tu papa, había tomado dinero que no era de el, las haría publicas si no cooperaba.

-Charlie les ayudo una vez mas, lo hizo para poder informarse de la próxima entrega, estaba decidido a entregarlos, sin importar que… el también cayera-. Se le quebró la voz.

-Leah, se entero lo que tu papa planeaba, al parecer el compañero de Charlie trabajaba para ellos, Charlie pidió un préstamo, para pagar el silencio de Leah.

Aleje mi mano de Edward, yo tenia razón el tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi papa, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y aun a si pude ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward.

-Bella,- murmuro,- yo, no, nunca tuve nada que ver, con eso amor, yo…- René continuo sin dejar que Edward terminara.

-Charlie, renuncio un día antes… estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo… le pedí… le suplique que no lo hiciera, le propuse irnos de Forks, pero se negó, dijo que el empezó eso y el lo terminaría… como si fuera posible. –Susurro-

-Ese día fue a donde seria la entrega dispuesto a entregarlos, aviso a su jefe…sollozo antes de continuar. Pero llegaron tarde, la entrega se adelanto, descubrieron a Charlie y…-

Abrace a mi mama sabiendo lo que seguía, las manos de Edward acariciaban mi espalda, intentando consolarme, también susurro.

-Bella, amor tranquila, piensa en el bebe, esto no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos.- lo mire tristemente y asentí, tenia que pensar en el bebe, mi bebe. René prosiguió y yo me senté junto a Edward.

-Billy y yo fuimos en busca de tu papa, el aun estaba con vida.- sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas- dijo que no se arrepentía de lo que hizo y que lo volvería hacer, por que valió la pena, yo estaba viva me pidio que te dijera cuanto te amaba.

-Hay, algo que no entiendo, tu dijiste que renuncio, ¿y su pensión?-

-Su jefe, desapareció su renuncia, en agradecimiento, atraparon a uno de los traficantes, creo que ahora deberías escuchar a Edward, el no estaba metido en esto, te lo aseguro Charlie me dijo el nombre de todos y me dio pruebas de sus malos negocios, para que yo pudiera cuidar de ti si algo le pasaba a el.

Se levanto, beso mi frente y salio dejándonos solos, para que pudiéramos hablar.

Edward, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos,- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Quieres que te cuente de mis negocios? ¿O prefieres hablar de Charlie? Yo prefiero esperar Bella igual te contare todo lo prometo….-

-Quiero saber todo,- acaricio mi rostro y me subió a su regazo.

-Voy a contestar todas tus preguntas, cielo, solo dime que te sientes bien,- asentí y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Te escucho.-

-Creo que debo empezar por el principio, Marcus, Caius y Aro fueron ´´amigos´´ de mi padre, al menos eso le hicieron creer, utilizaron sus empresas para traficar sus armas y el vino de la familia lo alteraron, Carlisle tuvo que reponer y pagar todos sus malos negocios para limpiar el nombre de los Cullen.- guardo silencio por unos momentos, suspiro y prosiguió

-Yo tenia trece años cuando mis padres…- el dolor en sus ojos y su voz fue evidente, acaricie su rostro y bese su mejilla, me regalo una triste sonrisa.-

-Eleazar Denali, me enseño todo lo que se de las empresas y me ayudo con los negocios hasta que pude hacerme cargo solo. Aro perdió todos sus negocios en las apuestas por lo que fue fácil convencerlo para que me ayudara con mi venganza.-

-Al principio fue muy fácil, alterar el vino y hacerlo pasar por vino Voulturis, Caius y Marcus estaban muy ocupados con sus ´´negocios´´ por lo que perdían empresas sin que les importara, en realidad no se daban cuenta, Félix su contador esta con nosotros.-

-Leah, se intereso en mis negocios y ciego como estaba se lo permití, fue cuando se involucro con los Voulturis, estuvo apunto de arruinarlo todo, casi nos descubren. Bueno no vale la pena hablar con lujo de detalles.

-Fui yo quien denuncio a Marcus y Caius, al parecer igual que Charlie.- beso mi rostro una y otra vez, sus labios intentaban limpiar mis lagrimas,- lo siento tanto amor,- murmuraba sin dejar de besar mi rostro y rozar mis labios con los suyos.- continuo

-Caius resulto herido, por eso lo apresaron y yo recupere mas de las empresas de mi familia, Marcus es difícil de roer, seguí intentando hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida, ¿recuerdas cuando me fui dos días?-

Como olvidarlos, si lo extrañe tanto,-pensé- si los recuerdo perfectamente-

-Fue mi última entrega, no volveré hacer nada, el deseo de venganza desapareció, gracias a ti y ahora también a el.- acaricio mi vientre.

-¿Por qué…?- solloce- ¿Por qué dejaste que yo creyera…? Debiste decirme la verdad….-

-Bella, no me diste la oportunidad de hablar, gritabas y decías cosas. Dios, Isabella te quedaste en ropa interior frente a todos los empleados.- me sonroje recordando el momento,-nadie me miro-murmure, rodó sus ojos.

-Se que me equivoque, pero tu tuviste gran parte de la culpa, me dejaste creer…-meneo su cabeza.

-Isabella, estabas tan alterada, no tenia idea de que habías escuchado, cuando mire a Leah, fue peor no sabia que te había dicho, quise dejarte que te calmaras, mientras averiguaba que mentira te había dicho esa mujer.-

-Cuando me contaste de Charlie, relacione lo sucedido aquella vez, pedí toda la información posible, sabia que cuando Leah se enterara que te amaba, intentaría hacerte daño. Tú y yo viajaríamos a Forks, cosa que yo aprovecharía para saber la versión de René, antes de decir nada…. Demonios solo quería protegerte y falle.- su voz sonó triste

-Todo lo hago mal, contigo cariño,-beso mi rostro- le pedí a Alice que te cuidara yo me reuniría contigo en cuanto te calmaras un poco y quisieras escucharme, pero paso lo de Harry, no podía dejar a Sue ella es como mi madre,-

-Cuando fui por ti, tenia tres cosas que hacer, la primera era hacer que me escucharas no importaba si hubiera tenido que darte unas buenas nalgadas para que me escucharas.-

Sonreí avergonzada mientras besaba su cuello, lo sentí estremecerse.

-La segunda,- murmuro en mi oído- te pediría que fueras mi novia, te llevaría al cine, a comer, a bailar, en fin todas esas cosas que hacen los novios, estaba dispuesto a seguir las reglas de René.-

-¿tu pensabas hacer eso?- sonreí complacida-

-Si. La tercera era que después de una o dos semanas, pedirte que te casaras conmigo,

-¿Una o dos semanas?- rodee mis ojos, beso mi frente y acaricio mi vientre.

–Si, pero alguien se me adelanto cambiando mis planes, en realidad no tienes idea cuanto dese este bebe.-

Edward besaba mi rostro y acariciaba mi brazo, mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro,

-Lo siento- murmure, -lo lamento yo… mis lagrimas salieron de nuevo.-

Limpio mis lagrimas, susurrando, -todo esta bien, fue mas fuerte tu amor que tu odio.-

-Nunca te odie, aunque lo intente.- soltó una fuerte carcajada, antes de adueñarse de mis labios.

-Te amo, Edward,- dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron ligeramente- ¿puedo preguntar….?

-lo que quieras,-

-¿Quién es el papa de Claire?, no me importaría si fueras tu, solo quiero la verdad,- suplique.

-Caius, es el papa de Claire, jugo con los cuatro, y para su mala suerte resulto ser Caius, el esta casado y no reconoció a Claire por lo que Leah quedo desamparada cuando el fue a la cárcel… puse mi dedo en su boca para callarlo.

-No quiero saber nada, solo quería saber si era o no tu hija.-

Gracias por leerme, las quiero cuidense


	14. Chapter 14

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo comparto mis locuras.

Edward pov

Cinco meses después

Me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bella, acaricie su vientre y mi adorada Lizzie se movió, como si quisiera darme los buenos días, sonreí fascinado, pese a que hemos tenido un embarazo muy difícil, primero las amenazas de aborto y ahora la toxemia.

Mi pobre Bella, tiene que tener reposo absoluto, solo puede levantarse para ir al baño, la habitación parece un mini hospital, con todas esas cosas, tenemos que comprobar a diario los movimientos fetales, le practican tests de estrés y no-estrés, sonografias, amniocentesis y en ocasiones algunos otros según lo precise la doctora Bree.

Estos últimos días, la doctora a estado suministrando corticoides para acelerar la maduración de los pulmones de Lizzie, inducirá el parto, es mejor para las dos, Bella se niega ya que la bebe estará en cuidados intensivos neonatales.

Una vez vestido, bese el vientre de Bella y su frente, la arrope.

-Edward- murmuro adormilada

-Sigue durmiendo amor, nos vemos a medio día, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame.- asintió y cerro sus ojos. Di indicaciones a la enfermera en turno y me dirigí a la oficina, estos últimos cinco meses prácticamente he trabajado en casa.

-Después de una larga junta y muchos pendientes, le pedí un café a Maggie mi secretaria, llegue a mi oficina a tomar un poco de aire y disfrutar mi café para irme a casa, necesitaba saber que mis dos amores estaban bien, sonreí al ver la foto de la boda que adornaba mi escritorio.

_Flash back_

_-Estaba mas que ansioso mis manos sudaban como nunca,- demonios, jamás en la vida me sentí tan nervioso.-_

_-Tranquilo Edward, se como te sientes, me sentía igual el día que mi Ros y yo dimos este paso; si lo que te preocupa es que Bella se arrepienta y te deje plantado, ya me encargue de eso tengo vigiladas las puertas no podrá escapar.- dijo burlonamente._

_Lo fulmine con la mirada y salude a los pocos invitados, solo un par de amigas de Bella y otros pocos míos, ya me encargare que cuando este bien de salud, mi ángel tenga la boda de sus sueños._

_-Todo dejo de tener sentido en cuanto la mire bajar del brazo de Billy quien tan amablemente había aceptado ser quien la entregara,- _

_Caminaba lentamente, me parecía eterna la espera, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sonrío de la manera mas dulce, y yo olvide todo solo podía pensar que ese hermoso ángel, que hoy estaba profunda he impresionantemente hermosa, seria mía para siempre._

_Fin flash back_

El sonido de mi celular me trajo a la realidad, me preocupe al darme cuenta que era Laurent quien llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Señor, estamos camino al hospital la señora se sintió mal, párese ser que le harán una cesaría de emergencia.-

-Voy para allá-, mis piernas reaccionaron por voluntad propia, maldita sea es el primer día que las dejo solas y todo sale mal, si no llego a tiempo no me lo perdonare.

-Dimitri, al hospital grite como loco acercándome al auto.

-llegue al hospital en tiempo record, Sue me esperaba para indicarme donde tenían a mi Bella, me puse la ropa esterilizada que me dieron para poder estar con ella.-

-Que bueno que llegas Edward, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.- la voz de Renne estaba cargada de angustia.

-Edward,- murmuro Bella, en cuanto me sintió entrar.

-Aquí estoy, amor,- bese su frente

-Todo esta bien, las dos estarán bien.- no se si lo decía para ella o para tranquilizarme, tome su mano. Observe la habitación y me di cuenta que estaba todo listo para que mi pequeña Lizzie este bien atendida en caso de necesitarlo, las dos tendrán la mejor atención.

-Estaré aquí todo el tiempo, cielo.-

Durante el tiempo que duro el procedimiento, no solté su mano y en ocasiones le susurraba cuanto la amo.

El tiempo que parecía eterno dejo de tener importancia, cuando un pequeño llanto me indico que mi niña, estaba con nosotros.

La doctora me permitió, cortar el cordón, la tome en mis brazos y el mundo tuvo un nuevo significado para mi, este pequeño ser depende de mi, bese su frente.

-Hola princesa, soy papa, y tu eres mi vida igual que mama.-

-Quiero verla, dámela Edward por favor.-murmuro.

La acerque tanto que parecía que era ella la que la cargaba.

-Que hermosa estas pequeña.- sonrío e intento besarla, la acerque lo suficiente para que lograra su objetivo.

-Tienen que revisarla y tu descansar, mas tarde podrás tenerla contigo.- dije al tiempo que se la entregaba al pediatra Diego.

Mi pequeña princesa es una niña muy fuerte, pero aun a si nació unas semanas antes por lo que tendrá que permanecer en cuidados especiales por unos días, me encargue que la incubadora este en la misma habitación de Bella.

Bella pov

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la más hermosa imagen, Edward observaba a nuestra pequeña através del cristal, no podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero juraría que tiene su hermosa sonrisa de lado, dibujada en su rostro.

-Augh- me queje al quererme sentar

-Bella, cielo ¿Qué haces?-

-Quería sentarme-

-Déjame ayudarte amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?- acomodo las almohadas con cuidado y me ayudo a quedar en una posición cómoda.

-Adolorida, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunte nerviosa mi pequeña nació unas semanas antes.

-Es una niña muy fuerte, estará ahí solo un par de días, no ha necesitado nada, esta haciéndolo muy bien por si con un brillo en sus ojos que no había mirado nunca.

-Me alegro, quiero verla,- la acerco un poco más para que pudiera verla mejor.

-Es hermosa.-

-Si, muy hermosa.- coincidió.

-¿Dónde esta mama?, me parece extraño que no este aquí.-

-Ella, Sue y Ros, fueron a comer, no deben tardar, Alice fue a casa para encargarse de quitar todas esas cosas de nuestra habitación y colocar las que va a necesitar mi princesita.

-Bella, hija me alegro que ya estés despierta,- dijo Renne entrando a la habitación seguida de Sue y Ros, quienes de inmediato se acercaron lo más posible para mirar a Lizzie, Edward las mire feo, antes de hablar.

-Con cuidado, no se acerquen tanto la pueden tirar,- las tres rodaron sus ojos y lo ignoraron.

-Es la niña más hermosa que he visto.- murmuro Renne.

-Es idéntica a Edward,- me comento Sue, -cuando Edward nació estaba igual de peloncito, solo tenia uno que otro cabellito, pero brillaba igual que el de esta princesa, tendrá el mismo color de pelo y los ojos también son dos esmeraldas.

La sonrisa de Edward, me dejo ver lo feliz que se siente y cuanto le gusta que digan que se parece a el.

Tres días, después llegamos a casa, Lizzie solo tuvo que estar seis días en cuidados especiales, es una niña muy fuerte y gracias al cielo, no hubo ninguna complicación.

Edward, es el mejor papa del mundo, me ayuda en todo, ha aprendido a cambiar pañales, preparar biberones, en fin de todo, nunca pensé, que aquel hombre frío y bipolar que me secuestro, fuera el más dulce y tierno de todos los hombres.

Seis semanas después.

Después de la cena, Edward se encargo de dormir a Lizzie mientras yo me daba una ducha, mi adorado marido no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

_Quizá sea el momento para pedírselo, no lo haré después_.

Me puse uno de los baby doll que Alice tan amablemente me regalo, no me detuve a mirarme, si lo hacia no saldría del baño.

-¿Te gusta? Susurre cuando mire a Edward, comerme con la mirada, la inseguridad se apodero de mi, ya casi estoy en mi peso….

-Estas, hermosa, Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Murmuro, mientras se acercaba como si fuera un león asechando a su presa, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, dulce y tiernamente, poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, hasta convertirlo en uno totalmente apasionado.

-Lo siento,- se disculpo jadeante, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura acercándome y dejándome ver, la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen, te deseo,- gruño y se apodero de mis labios mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo.

-¿Ya no te duele? no quiero lastimarte,- negué, me levanto haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, nuestros rostros quedaron, uno frente al otro, sus labios besaban mi cuello.

Me puso de pie, para poder quitar los estorbosos encajes, levante mis manos ayudándole, las mías hicieron lo propio con su pijama, se separo un poco, para mirarme, sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo.

-Hermosa,- me tomo en brazos y tiernamente me acomodo en la cama.

-¿Estas segura? Amor, si te lastimo, solo tienes que decirlo y me detendré.

-Estoy bien, hazme el amor, te necesito,- gruño, mientras, yo me acomodaba, en medio de la cama y separaba las piernas en una clara invitación.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos con cuidado, se que estaba teniendo cuidado, para evitar un accidente, pego su cuerpo al mío dejándome ver lo excitado que estaba.

Mis manos viajaron a su cuerpo reconociéndolo, Dios este hombre es mi perdición, llegue a su cintura e intente deshacerme de sus boxer, pero me lo impidió alejándose, poco a poco fue bajando, sus labios besaban todo a su paso.

Intento deshacerse de mis bragas con sus dientes, cuando quitarlas se volvió una tarea difícil, las arranco.

Sus expertas manos acariciaron mi intimidad, un jadeo salio de mi boca sin poder detenerlo, sus dedos se adentraron en mi y su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, mis caderas se movían en busca de mas, lo sentí sonreí, cuando me llevo al cielo.

Se levanto para deshacerse de sus boxer, tomo un preservativo, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos, mientras se lo colocaba.

-Eres tan hermosa.- susurro separando mis piernas y acomodándose entre ellas, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y nuestras lenguas danzaron al compás, beso todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído y murmurar.

-Me encanta como te derrites en mis brazos, saber que fui yo quien te hizo mujer, mi mujer, eres mía Isabella.-hablo tan posesivamente, pero me gusto después de todo es verdad soy suya, a si se lo hice saber.

-Si, tuya solo tuya.- sus ojos no abandonaron los míos, mientras entraba en mi, nuestros cuerpos danzaron al compás, sus embestidas eran tiernas, levante mis piernas y las enrolle alrededor de el ayudándolo a entrar mas en mi.

Al principio me miro inseguro, moví mis caderas marcando el ritmo, sacudió su cabeza y siguió mi ritmo.

-No, te lastimo.- su voz estaba ronca por la excitación, negué, toque el cielo y un par de embestidas después lo toco el.

Nos acomodamos de lado quedando frente a frente, sus ojos me miraban con amor y adoración, como si fuera un premio, cuando en realidad soy la afortunada ganadora, decidí que era el momento exacto para decírselo.

-Edward, quiero ir a la universidad.-susurre, no dijo nada, solo me miro por unos minutos, su mirada cambio, se congelo, ocultándome lo que realmente sentía. Suspiro cuando al fin hablo.

-¿Y Lizzie?-

-Cachiri dijo que podía cuidarla, tu la contrataste para ayudarme, además mama y Sue estarán al pendiente, solo será por las mañanas, por favor, quiero ir.- suplique

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo observo por unos instante, como queriendo leer en ellos.

-Si, eso es lo que realmente quieres, adelante hazlo.-

-Gracias, gracias.- bese su pecho y fui descendiendo dejando besos en su cuerpo, mi mente y cuerpo sabían como compensarlo, se que para el es difícil haber aceptado, con su naturaleza tan posesiva.

Lo escuche jadear, cuando mi boca llego a su objetivo.

-Te amo, Isabella.- murmuro, cuando lo lleve a la gloria.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo, aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios las quiero, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
